Love and War
by dannidlh
Summary: Olivia has had a rough childhood but Jake was with her through it all. They live the perfect life until Jake gets wrapped up in some trouble. Olivia believes it's her job to help. So she sells her soul to the devil Fitzgerald Grant III. Except nothing is ever as simple as it seems. Everything gets twisted can Liv overcome her past so she can save her future.
1. Chapter One: Backstory

This story is similar to the Agreement but in NO way do I take credit for her story! she simply inspired this story! Leave a review and pardon all the grammatical errors. ENJOY!

Olivia was always a very smart girl. She excelled in most things she did. On the very rare occasion she failed she would practice until she was the very best, she wasn't cocky about it she just knew giving up wasn't an option for her. Olivia grew up with 2 loving parents. Maya, her mother, was a surgeon she was extremely loving and caring and always made time for Olivia. Eli, her father, was a lawyer he was the best in California. Although they had very busy schedules neither of them missed a single ballet rehearsal, volleyball game or debate they raised their daughter to be kind and loving and to always think about others. Everyone knew the Popes had money old money that ran thick in their blood. However, they didn't flash it around, they had a small house, a used car and Olivia went to public school. Olivia's first 13 years of her life were perfect that was until tragedy struck. Maya was on her way to Olivia's cello recital when she was hit by a drunk driver, she died almost instantly. 13-year-old Olivia was devastated Eli sued everyone he could think of to try and mask the pain he felt it didn't work so he turned to drink. Olivia's life changed in a matter of seconds she didn't just lose her mother, but she lost her father too. Olivia stayed with her father she dealt with the beatings and the fights. She dealt with a drunken man who she once had respect for. She stayed because leaving was never an option for her.

Jake had always been a common factor in Olivia's life. They were born around the same time and grew up together. They were best friends, inseparable. He was there through everything learning to ride a bike, starting kindergarten, the bullies, her mother dying and covering up the bruises from her dad's latest drunken attack so the teachers wouldn't see them. He was her rock, growing up their parents always joked about them being in love. They didn't start to explore those feelings until high school. That's when they became official boyfriend and girlfriend. Eli hated the fact that Olivia wasn't giving her everything into caring for him anymore. Her tenth-grade year he sent her to a prestige's private school. He sold the house and he moved across town. She didn't mind leaving but saying bye to Jake was the hardest. They promised to keep in touch, and they did for the most part. For three whole years, she stayed in Europe and Scotland.

That was her childhood and she refused to let it affect her. She passed all her classes with a's. She didn't go home on holidays instead; Jake and she went on elite vacations. On her 18th birthday, she knew she had to get away from her father. Yes, she was technically away but she needed away from his influence as well. So, she applied to Princeton. She knew she would get in and she knew it was far enough away that her father wouldn't come looking for her. She had worked and saved up plenty enough money to be comfortable.

The only persons she could imagine on embarking on this journey with her was Jake. He loved the idea of Princeton so when they both got accepted, they packed her blue beetle with boxes, and they left. Leaving behind the pain and heartache in California.

WELLLL? THAT'S THAT HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	2. Chapter Two: Findings

"Jake have you seen my shoe?" Olivia asked throwing a pillow back onto the bed. No answer. She rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock it read 8:47. She huffed and grabbed her vans and threw them on before grabbing her phone and shutting the bedroom door. She made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen where she ran right into a half-naked Jake knocking her phone out of her hand and onto the floor. "Damn It watch where you're going" he pulled the headphones out of his ears "sorry babe I didn't hear you coming" he said giving her a peck on the lips. "Its fine' she said bending over to pick up her phone. Jake stepped behind her and positioned himself perfectly aligned with her backside. He grabbed her waist and spun her around before she had a chance to protest his lips were against hers again. This kiss started sweet and simple until Jake slipped his tongue into Olivia's mouth, his tongue searched for every crevice in her mouth. She let out a little stifled moan, Jake took that as a green light. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter top. He stepped in between her legs and without breaking the kiss he began to fumble with the zipper on her skinny jeans. Suddenly and abruptly Olivia pulled back and broke the kiss. Jakes hands stopped and slid up to her waist. Neither said anything. Jake stood there and Olivia sat both in complete silence with there foreheads touching. "I'm Sorry" Jake whispered finally breaking the silence, neither had yet moved. "Don't be, I'm late I've gotta get going" she said sliding herself off the counter. She grabbed her back pack and quickly made her exit leaving Jake standing in the same spot she left him. She clicked the button on the elevator almost instantly it opened revealing a man. "Hi" he said smiling and stepping aside. "Hi" she met his blue gaze as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the lobby button and on reflex she grabbed her phone to pretend she was busy doing something. She saw three missed calls from Abby. Olivia clicked on the red heads contact picture and placed the phone to her ear. "Where the hell are you?... Is everything okay? You do know your missing Cyrus's class? How am I supposed to know what's going on if you are not here dumbing everything down for me? I mean you must be dead or just crazy dumb if your missing this class it's the hardest one? You better hurry and get here before Harrison takes teacher's pet from you, I mean he is answ…"

"Abby breathe" Olivia said cutting her off. "I'm just running late ill be there in less than fifteen minutes. She said checking her watch. "As for Harrison you can tell him the white hate clashes with his outfit" she said letting out a laugh. "Why are you running late, Did Jake try again? What did he do this time try and jump you in the shower?" Abby let out a small laugh. Olivia felt her cheeks redden but she didn't speak. Abby picked up on her silence "Olivia I was just kidding". "I know I'm fine really, I'll be there soon I'm getting in the car" she lied "okay I love you" Abby said lovingly. "I love you to bye"

The mystery blue eyed man cleared his throat before asking "Hey are you okay?". Olivia completely lost in thought didn't hear him, so he asked again a little louder "Miss are you alright?" Olivia looked up, her brown orbs clashing with his perfect circulene blue eyes. She was at a loss for words, never in her life had she encountered such a handsome man. She silently scolded herself for thinking such things. "I'm fine thanks" she said shyly. He gave her a cute lopsided grin. "Good someone as beautiful as you don't deserve to be in distress". Olivia's cheeks turned bright red his gaze never left hers. Neither spoke until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Olivia broke there starring contest first by turning around and leaving. She left the stranger with a wide lopsided grin on his face.

The rest of her day wasn't very eventful. She avoided the topic of Jake with Abby all day. She loved Abby she just didn't want to start this conversation. When her classes were finished, she went home. She avoided the elevator, so she took the stairs. She walked through the door to find the place empty. Jake didn't have class so, where was he? She sat her backpack down on the counter and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Something caught her eye. A single piece of paper was taped to the fridge. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the sight of the chicken scratch hand writing that belonged to Jake.

It read:

Hey Baby, I'm sorry about this morning, I won't push you anymore. I shouldn't have pushed you in the first place. I want you to feel comfortable around me and I don't make that easy. I went out for drinks with a few friends, I wanted you to have time for yourself. Don't read into it too much. I love you and only you.

Love your forever and always Jake

Olivia couldn't help but smile. She loves her boy with everything in her. Olivia tackled her homework before she started cleaning up the apartment. She started with the kitchen. It really wasn't that big of a mess since they never used it due to there very busy schedules. Then she went to the family room it also just needed a few touch ups. Then she decided to go to the room that would take the most time…. The Bedroom.

She swung opened the door and let out a sigh it was a wreck. Liv wasn't a messy person she liked things clean, Jake on the other hand threw everything down behind him. She used to clean up after him but stopped soon after because she refused to clean up after a grown man, she was not his mother. Truthfully, as she looked at the mess before her, she knew it was out of hand. So, she turned her Bluetooth speaker on and blared her music. About an hour into it she had everything separated into piles. She had the bags of garbage in the corner and in another corner, she had the clothes and then she had the miscellaneous items that she had no idea where to put. The last thing she had to clean was under the bed. Ever since they moved to New Jersey she learned that jakes favorite spot to hide things was under the bed. She got on her tummy and turned the flashlight on the light beams revealed everything that was under the bed. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. There were just a couple of empty water bottles and some clothes. She got the broom and pushed all of it out from under the bed. she picked up the water bottles and threw them into the trash bag. She then grabbed the clothes one by one and shook them adding them to the piles of clothes. She grabbed the last article of clothing and shook it. Several packets fell out of the pocket. Olivia didn't really notice it until after she was done throwing all the trash away. She picked them up there were about six little bags but all of them were filled with the same white powdery substance. At first, she just sat there on the floor not sure what to think. She didn't want to make any assumption without talking to someone. She picked up her phone and dialed the only person who would possibly know what was in the bags.

She sat there on the floor for what felt like years before she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the floor and placed the bags on the dresser. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. She instantly rolled her eyes "You brought him". "He knows this stuff better than anyone" Abby said pointing to Harrison. "No judgment?" she asked her eyes pleading. "No judgment" they both said in unison.

She let them into the apartment reluctantly. She just stood thee in the hallway for a moment praying she was wrong, and that Jake wasn't this kind of person. "Hey Liv?" Olivia snapped out of her haze the annoyed look on Abby's face made it clear she didn't call her name just once. "Sorry they are in here" she said pulling the bedroom door open.

They starred at the bags full of the mysterious white powder for what felt like forever. Olivia's stomach was turning as she watched her friends inspect the bag. Abby looked just about as stupid as one could with a magnifying glass observing the small bags. She seemed to be getting nowhere and Harrison knew that. "There is only one way to find out" Harrison spoke fast and moved even faster before either girl knew what was happening, he snorted half of the contents in the bag.

"HARRISON" Olivia and Abby screamed in unison. Abby snatched the bag out of his hands. "Harrison what the hell?" Abby continued to yell. Olivia and Harrison's eyes connected he didn't have to say anything she knew the answer. After about a minute of them just staring at each other and Abby mumbling to herself about how stupid Harrison was Harrison spoke up. "I'm sorry liv" that caught Abby's attention. "No, it can't be, Jake would never be… you sure it's his jacket? Maybe someone planted it on him? Or maybe he is helping a friend out? Olivia don't jump to conclusions there is no way he is a dr- ". "Abby stop just stop defending him" the words blurted out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop them earning her to very sympathetic looks. She didn't realize how desperate and broken her voice sounded. After another minute passed Olivia spoke again "Take Harrison home. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow". "Are you sure I could take him home and then come back?" Abby questioned. "No stay with Harrison would never forgive myself if something where to happen to him". Abby nodded and glanced at Harrison she could tell it finally hit him. "Yeah your right he does look pretty gone, but text me so I know everything is okay". "Yes ma'am" Olivia said as she escorted them to the door. "I love you guys and thanks for coming over" Olivia said, cheeks turned red at the embarrassment. "Hey, it's okay this isn't your fault. We love you and will see you tomorrow". Olivia gave Abby a weak smile "Bye". "bye" Abby replied with a small wave as she drug Harrison to the elevator. Olivia closed the door and instantly sunk to the floor in a ball of sobs. And that where she stayed for several hours.

i had to call my dad and ask him about cocaine...he really thought i was doing it so i got a lenghty convo about it. besides the point Fitz will be in the next chapter i swer excuse the grammar. hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter Three: Its Only Just a Dream

**OKAY SOOOOOO THIS HAS A VERY STRESSFUL START IT IS KINDA BAD AND I FELT REALLY TRIGURED WRITING IT BUT I FIGURED WHY THE HELL NOT SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Olivia stayed on the floor for what felt like forever. She willed herself to move but she just couldn't. So there she sat, her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and her head was throbbing. She glanced at the clock on the stove 2:47 flashed in red light. She decided in that moment that sitting on the floor a mess wasn't what Olivia pope did. She dragged her exhausted body into her now very clean bedroom and the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

Normally Olivia wasn't a very deep sleeper, she always like to be aware of her surroundings. the wind hitting against the old ricks of there apartment building was enough to keep her up at night. But tonight was different.

She was tired, so so so tired. She normally would have heard the key in the front door or the boots hitting the ground in the hallway or the slight screeching of the bedroom door when it opens. Under any other circumstance she would have smelled the new, oddly satisfying cologne that drifted in the air or the feeling of the bed dipping under his weight.

She didn't begin to wake until she felt two strong hands roaming her body. Even then she wasn't completely awake. The hands started messaging her stomach. She smiled, thinking it was dream. She let out a small and stifled moan when the hand slipped into her panties and a finger began to softly caress her clit. Her body didn't no what to think, hell she didn't know what to think, all she knew is she didn't want this to stop.

before she knew it she felt a finger pressing gently at her wet entrance. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of him entering her. He didn't move, not at first he gave her time to adjust to just one of his fingers. Words couldn't describe the Euphoric feeling that washed over her. He wasn't moving she knew that but she didn't know why her mind would let her dream get this far without her completely finishing. So she spread her legs wider, hoping that would allow her mind to get her there. He took her open wider for him as a green light. He slowly started pumping his finger in and out of her. She was unbelievably tight it took everything in him to not take her right there.

Olivia was on fire, all her nerves were in overdrive. She had never felt anything like this before. She took in all the sensations and just when she got comfortable he added another finger. She winced at the unexpected pain that shot through her body.

He barely got the point of his second finger inside of her before he was met with resistance. in that moment he understood her reaction and slowly pulled his pointer digit back out. His only goal was to make her climax now. He mad it his mission to get her there.

He pumped his finger into her faster and faster all while his thumb found her clit and began rubbing the small bud of nerves. He listened to the moans, sighs and pants that were coming from her precious lips. e needed to get her there fast before he, himself exploded. he picked up the pace and that had her grabbing his shoulders as she began to rife his hand.

She couldn't explain what was happening, this no longer felt like a dream but she didn't give a damn. She wanted more, no needed more so she grabbed his shoulders and she started moving her hips at meeting his finger at a fast rate. She could feel this feeling building up in her gut.

He could tell she was close so he began to pepper kisses all along her perfect jaw and neck. She responded by letting out a breathy "Oh God", so he began nibbling on her ear. "Cum for me sweet baby" he whispered in her. And that was her undoing

Her whole body began to convulse but he didn't relent on pumping his drenched fingers in and out of her. Something snapped inside of her she felt like crying. Not because she was in pain but because she had no clue what was happing with her body and the pleasure was almost unbearable...almost. She laid there and let whatever was happing happen.

He watched her intently, he saw how her face contorted into pleasure when she came. He smiled, happy that just one finger her brought her to an orgasm. He stopped the movement of his finger only when he visibly saw that she was coming down from her high.

She was tired before but now words couldn't even describe how spent she was. It took her several minutes to get her bearings. That's when it her, the cologne, the feeling of someone in bed with her the feeling of two strong calloused hands that couldn't possibly belong her boyfriend of four years. She was scared to open her eyes to be honest she was petrified. She still had ahold of his shoulders as his hands were roaming her body. She suddenly felt sick and as if she might pass out. She needed to act rationally about this. So she opened her eyes and instantly she clashed with a deep stormy gray staring intently back at her. "Hi" he said with a lopsided grin...

A/N Well that was...interesting right? I hope you guys enjoyed it way more than I enjoyed writing it. I needed a way for Fitz to get infatuated with her and this seemed like a good start. leave a review and let me know what you think.

Most importantly know you are loved ~ D


	4. Chapter Four: The Dark

Fitz Pov:

She really fainted. I've rendered many women speechless. But this...This was new. She actually passed out. He tried to not let it go to his head. "The little minx actually passed out" he said more to himself than anyone else. He got out of the bed and made his way to what he presumed to be the bathroom. He opened the door and flipped on the light switch "Lucky guess" he mumbled to him self as he washed his hands. He couldn't help but smile to himself as the memory of her riding his hand. He heard her begin to stir it was Showtime. He turned the light off and stepped into the cover of the dark just as she began to regain consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes. The memories of everything suddenly hitting her. She threw the blankets off her body and scanned the room. Nothing well No one was there. She placed her hand on her bare chest and began to laugh. "Oh God it was just a dream" she was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Hey now, I take offense to that" she jumped about ten feet in the air I couldn't help but laugh. I switched the light switch on. She looked scared and I instantly felt bad. She covered her body almost on instinct. "No need to be shy" I said waving my hand that had moments ago been inside her. Dare I say that she started to blush.

"What uh who are you?" she asked slightly above a whisper casting her eyes down to the floor suddenly… embarrassed. "No need to be embarrassed Olivia Pope, or scared I have no intentions on hurting you…Fitzgerald Grant the Third is my name and I've come to make you a sort of wager". I flashed her my lopsided grin.

"You broke into my apartment and you.. you.. did that to me and now you want to make a trade?" she started to cry. "Listen you can take whatever you want and I won't call the police just please, leave". He let her cry but only for a moment because he got this uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "I wish I could just leave because you really don't deserve this but as much as I hate it I need you. So get up and get dressed". She tried her best to stop crying "Why do you need me… I… I don't even know you?"

She looked at me for the first that night. There was that uncomfortable feeling again except this time it was worse. It's like she actually saw me and not the macho man display I carry on for everyone else. The real me Its like she saw everything I have ever hid from everyone else . It was making my skin crawl and left a bad taste in my mouth. It made me angry. Blood boiling actually.

"Put some clothes, unless you want to walk around naked" I squatted down eye level to her and whispered in her ear. "I can't promise to keep my hands to myself if you do" Her hands turned pale because her grasp on the blanket. "Don't worry like I said I am not here to hurt you". I stood up and watched he relax a little. " But I would put clothes on my guards don't really take no as an answer".

She just watched me. Which I found to be annoying. "Olivia we don't have all day" I said glancing at my watch 2:39. "We have only got a few more hours until I have to be…well out so come on speed it up". I snapped my fingers to show how serious I am. She starred at me like she wanted to say something.

"ugh women! what… what is the problem now. I've established that I am not going to hurt you and if you would get dressed I would tell you why I am here. So what are you waiting for now?" I was yelling by this point but not intentionally. "could you just uh it's just I need to get dressed and if you could I don't want you to see me". She finished shakily. I started laughing "Oh God your serious right now? You were gripping my shoulders as you came less than twenty minutes ago. Your suddenly embarrassed now and you want me to turn around?" this was getting annoying now.

"please?" she pleaded eyes carted down at the ground once more. I huffed and spinned on my heels. I am assuming she threw a shirt on to accompany the skimpy shorts she had been sporting this whole morning.

"Okay I'm dressed now" she stated and I turned back around. She was breathtaking she had a shirt on that clearly wasn't hers because it stretched down to her lower thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. But damn she couldn't have looked better even if she tried. I had to blink a few times to really take it all in. What the hell is happening to you Fitz get it together!! "let's go" she followed me into her living room. I directed her to sit in the couch.

"where are the body guards?" she asked glancing all over the room. "They make them self scarce until I need there assistance". She kept glancing around d the room in a way that made her look unstable I could tell she had some type of trauma issues. Which made me want to baby her and I hated myself for it. With that said I needed her present for this conversation "Come on out guys" they both came out of opposite sides of the rooms both hiding in plain site.

"Now let's talk" I smiled at her.

1 hours later.

She was crying again and it was freaking me out. She had been cr6ig. Sin e I broke the news about her precious Jake.

"No really isn't an option for you so I will need you to pack your things up and be ready by nine tonight. And obviously you will need to be discreet about this. And please stop the crying, you have made your bed and now it was time to lie in it. What do you say?"

"okay I..I uh I will do it"

" I'll see you tonight"


	5. Chapter Five: The Deal

She wasn't answering her phone and she didn't show up to any of her classes. Abby started to worry. So, Abby being ... well Abby showed up to Olivia's apartment.

She knocked on the door. "Olivia, it's me come on I know you're in there" still no answer. "Olivia seriously" Abby was getting annoyed now. She stopped pounding on the door long enough to try and twist the door knob. She knew it was no use Olivia has always been paranoid about keeping her door locked. So, imagine Abigail's surprise when the doorknob turned, and she pushed open the door.

Suddenly she was no longer annoyed she was petrified. "OLIVIA?" she went straight to the bedroom. Olivia's blankets were sprawled on the floor. "Okay Olivia this isn't funny" she went through the kitchen and still nothing. The last place to check was the family room. That's where she found her.

She had her knees tucked to her chest and was sobbing as she rocked back and forth. The sight of her current state brought tears to her eyes "Oh my god Liv are you okay?" that seemed to have gotten her attention.

"Abby?" she started crying harder.

"Hey what is wrong are you okay?"

"I have to tell you something and I need you to not tell anyone okay?" Olivia said in between sniffles.

"Alright what is going on?"

"This man was in my apartment last night and-"

"What the hell did you call the police did he hurt you?"

"Abby I'm fine he um he didn't hurt me. The cocaine we found wasn't, well it wasn't Jakes. Jake stole it and a lot -"

"Where is he I'm going to kill him?" Abby said seriously

"Abby please let me finish. They have Jake and they won't let him go not unless I... I uh" liv glanced at the floor letting the tears fall freely again.

"Liv what are they making you do?"

"I have to marry him Abby. He said that he needs to be the next governor and he can't achieve that goal unless he is married. So, I marry him and once he gets the governor seat and serves a year in office, we can get a divorce. He promised to put Jake in a rehab clinic until I fulfill my end of the deal and then he will be released."

"Olivia are you serious?" she sat down on the couch next to Olivia taking it all in.

"That's not all" Olivia said seriously

"He is telling you to marry him what else more could he possibly want?"

"It isn't what he wants. Jake lost all my savings. Even if I said no, he would kill Jake and I would be homeless. I have thought about all the options Abby. No stone was left unturned. I have to have my things packed before nine tonight"

"oh, Olivia you cannot seriously want to do this?"

"I have to it's the only way"

Abby didn't push her about it. She could tell she didn't need her judgment. At least not yet. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So Harrison and I left, then what he just walks through the front door?"

"Yeah, I mean I suppose he has Jakes keys so he just came in?"

"And then what? How did you know it wasn't Jake?"

Olivia's cheeks filled with color. Abby was quick to notice it

"what aren't you telling me?" Abby scowled

"He made himself know by… you know what never mind."

"Olivia what happened?" her tone let Olivia know she was not kidding.

"I was so tired when you guys left, emotionally exhausted so I went to bed. I didn't hear the door open but I felt him get into bed. And I smelled the cologne. I thought it was Jake. And then he touched me. I thought it was a dream." Olivia was lost in thought so she stopped.

Abby cleared her throat "Liv that sounds like sexual assault"

"No it wasn't, in my head I knew he wasn't Jake. At first I admit I thought it was dream but once I realized it wasn't. I didn't want him to stop."

Abby was smiling

"I wanted him to do it again" Olivia said seriously

"Olivia I think this could be a good thing I mean don't get me wrong there are so many things wrong with this whole thing. With that said Jake wasn't it for you. We all know that he has been through hell with you and he sees you as a pity case. I'm not saying that this man is the love of your life all I'm saying is you need to ask yourself why you never let Jake touch you."

"Abby I love Jake"

"But does he truly love you? Because if he does he has a funny way of showing it"

They were silent for a while. Olivia pondered what Abby was saying. She was right they had been through everything together. So she would have to support him through this. As a payment for all the time he has saved her. Except getting married to a man seemed like a hefty price.

"Well it is already three and if you expect to have all this packed up by nine tonight we need reinforcements" she grabbed her phone and sent a text. Seconds later lives phone dinged.

To: Gladiators

From: Abby

Meet at Liv's apartment ASAP. We are going OVER A CLIFF

Liv smiled at Abby. If there was anyway that she was going to go through with this she was going to need her squad. Everything was going to be okay or so she hoped.


	6. Chapter Six: Home

**A/N ~ You all hated Unconditional Love so I deleted it. Now you all hate that I have deleted it. I have learned that there is no winning in this situation. With that said I rewrote this chapter three times so I hope you like it. I hope you can forgo all the grammatical errors. Of course I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. **

I knocked on her door this time and was greeted by a very angry red head. "Hi I'm looking for Olivia?"

"And you are?" she inquired

"I am Fitzgerald Grant" I glanced at my watch "If you don't mind we are in a hurry"

"Yeah sure come on in" she opened the door barely enough for me to get in.

"Liv he is here" she yelled from the door way.

That's when I saw her. She was in grey sweat pants that were form fitting and a black crop top. Her hair was braided back into two braids, she was absolutely stunning.

"Hi" was all I could choke out.

"Hi... The movers took everything so let me just grab my purse."

"Okay" I nodded my head and she was gone.

"Hey I am Quinn Liv's friend" the brunette outstretched her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you I am Fitzgerald"

"The angry red head is Abby and the one staring you up and down is Harrison"

"Nice to meet you all" Quinn smiled but the others didn't move they just stared.

"We are a little overprotective of Liv she has been through a lot. You see she is like a sister to us"

"Yeah so if you even thing about hurting her this dumb deal is over." The red head was feisty.

"We want what is best for her, Abby and Quinn seem to think that is you but I just think you are piece of shi-"

"Harrison that's enough Liv will be back soon just know we are watching you" Olivia was taking a long time

"I have no intention on hurting her. I promise"

"Okay, sorry I couldn't find my purse." Thank god.

"Your fine but we should get going we have a meeting to get to"

"Right okay sorry, I will see you guys Monday for class. Thank you for helping I really appreciate it." I watched as she gave each person a hug goodbye.

"Alright I'm ready"

"Okay, it was nice meeting you all" I said as sincere as possible.

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited. When the doors opened we both walked in.

"What meeting do we have?" she asked shyly

"You have some paperwork to sign with my lawyer and then I want you to meet the head of your security detail. I want to make sure you feel comfortable with him. Your safety is my number one concern at the moment."

"Why? Why do you care if I am safe. Why am I your number one priority. I guess what I am really asking is why are you being nice to me?" she turned to look at me her eyes were like daggers and I felt my breath hitch.

**_What is happening to me? _**

"You are about to be my wife Ms. Pope. Believe it or not I am not the devil. You will be my priority until you sign the divorce papers."

She seemed to accept that answer because she didn't speak to me until we arrived at the gates of our home.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"This is your house?" I asked astonished.

It was a two-story Victorian house. The first floor had four white columns that supported the balcony for the second floor. There were four huge 40 feet windows on the first floor alone. The balcony stretched along the second floor. That's just what I could see in the dark.

"Ours. This is our house" he stretched his arm out for me. I wrapped my arm around his with a little hesitation.

"Okay so the boys are supposed to be here any minute, but I think I can get the first-floor tour in sound like a plan?"

"Of course," I was nervous for what reason I wasn't sure. I was doing this for Jake that's all I needed to remember

He led me up the stairs to the two large oak doors. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a key. Before I knew it, the door was pushed open and I was entering the foyer. It was like something out of a movie. The grand spiral staircase went around the whole room. Everything was so prestigious from the white marble staircase to the glass chandelier that hung above us.

"So, this is the foyer obviously, Marble is kind of my thing so all around the house you will see that as a big component. So, we can go either left or right, Which one?"

I knew he was talking but I just couldn't think of anything than other than how beautiful this place was. "Don't worry this is the reaction everyone has I'll show you the offices first."

I let him lead me into a room to our right. "This is my office; I really only use it on weekends most of the time I go into the office. I keep pretty much everything the same in here as I do at work. Less confusion that way."

Part of me wanted to question what it was he meant when he said "Work". I really don't know anything about the man I now share a home with. This man I was going to marry is a mystery to me. Soon I will be his wife and I can't even tell you what he does for a living. I never would ask but it seems I didn't have to, my husband to be probably saw the concern etched on my face.

"Not everything I do is illegal Olivia; I own a law firm. I am New Jersey's best Defense Attorney."

He then jumped right back into talking about the room. When he got the large bookshelves, why he picked the black couch instead of the white. So, on and so forth. I wasn't really listening my mind was pre-occupied thinking about everything.

His office was very... man cavey. One wall was lined with bookshelves, filled with every book imagined that had to do with the law. There was another wall dedicated to pictures. Then there was his desk. It was huge, yet organized, and stood right in front of a large window. This room reeked of testosterone but somehow, he made it elegant.

Before I knew it, he was leading me through the door and into the next room.

"This is your office. I decided that the whole dark mystery theme wouldn't go over well with you. So white and blue seemed more you. If you don't like it I can have it changed." He was rambling.

"No, it's perfect, really. Thank you" I smiled at him. The room was truly outstanding. It was very similar to his except the color scheme. The same bookshelves, the same end tables with crystal pitchers filled with brown liquid that I assumed was either whiskey or bourbon. The desk was just as big and tidy, but it was white with blue accents. It was so...me, which was flattering but also threw me off. He couldn't have known that blue was my favorite color or that white was something I couldn't live without. The whole speech he gave me about wanting to keep me safe just kept replaying in my head. It was hard remembering that he forced me into a marriage.

He showed me around the rest of the downstairs. The kitchen was huge, it was like my whole apartment. Marble countertops accompanied by white tiles with gold splatter on them. He showed me all the useless appliances that do things that can be done with two hands. I didn't say anything I just thought it. He showed me the indoor pool, the exercise room, the family room and the formal dining room.

Then we ended up on the patio. It was breathtaking, Fairy lights were scattered everywhere. I could see the table and stools perfectly under the glow. The pool had a rock wall that spilled water out creating a waterfall. The pool lights lit the pool up and it created a sort of bliss.

"This is my favorite part of the house. I sit out here on the hammock when I am overwhelmed." his voice was full of hope. Hope that I would love it half as much as he did.

"Fitzgerald, words can't even explain how beautiful this is." I smiled brightly at him. I felt like I needed him to see through my facial expressions just how perfect this was.

"I am really glad you like it Olivia."

Our eyes met and it was like two world colliding. I don't know what this feeling was, but I never wanted it to end. It was euphoric, it was like all my nerves were on fire. I felt vulnerable but completely safe at the same time. I felt like I was home.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded breaking us from our staring contest.

He cleared his threat "I uh have to get that you just stay here alright?"

"Sure" he let go of my arm and disappeared through the sliding doors.

I said I silent prayer that this particular chapter in my life would read easily and close fast.

* * *

**_Fitz Pov_**

"Hey guys come on in" Stephen and Huck both entered the house.

"Alright man where is the babe that is hot enough to have you settle down." Stephan asked getting straight to the point.

"Her name is Olivia, and this is just a transaction, a deal, a debt to be payed" I guess I was still telling myself that lie.

"Does she know about the contract you had Stephan write up? The fact that she is your live-in sex slave and she must bear your children? Fitz, I have always been on your side, but this I don't know man" Huck began shaking his head.

"He is right Fitz; I wrote up the contract like you asked but I don't know. Does she know? Does she know all of it? That once you are elected, she must move to DC. I love you man and you know that but this, it is a lot."

"What do you have on her? She is a smart kid but that's it she is just a kid with her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't seem like she would just agree to this. So, what do you have on her Fitz?"

"Her boyfriend was a runner for me. He started stealing coke I guess he was using. They had a joint account he used every penny of it. She has no money, she has no home, she has nothing. I put him into a rehab facility and told her she could have him back once all our terms were meant." I felt ashamed saying it.

"Fitz you are holding her boyfriend hostage. This is going to blow up in your face you do know that?"

"I don't have a choice. My father wants this I must do it. This isn't my choice and you both know that. Now I don't need you both on board. What I need is for you both to do the damn job I've hired you for. Do you think that you might be able to handle that?"

They both casted their gazes to the ground. Both mumbled an "Okay".

"Great, you guys go in the kitchen and get set up. Pour yourselves a drink and just be nice don't pull any of this when I bring her in."

I didn't wait for a response I just left to find Olivia. She was exactly where I left her. Starring out at the darkness, it appeared that she was thinking. I slid the door open as quietly as I could in hopes to not frighten her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked gently.

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah of course, are they here for the meeting?" she looked scared.

What the boys had said was really weighing on me. She really didn't deserve this.

"Yeah, they are setting up in the kitchen. If you are ready, we can go in"

"I'm ready" she gave me a smile and waited for me to open the door.

I let her walk in first, but she waited for me to take the lead. She followed me into the kitchen.

"Olivia this is Huck, he is in charge of your security detail."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Pope" They shook hands.

"Please call me Olivia"

"And this is my Lawyer Stephan" she shook his hand and happily took a seat at the island. Stephan and I stood in front of her while Huck to the stool next to her.

"Stephan you can start" he sent me a nod and began.

"We need you to sign a non- disclosure agreement it just means that you can't tell anyone about your agreement with Fitz and if you do then you will be sued."

"Oh, I have already told my friends. I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to talk about it. I mean they won't say anything trust me. I just didn't know I'm sorry." She was directing these words towards me. She did seem genuinely sorry. I had met her friends I knew where their loyalties were.

"I know you told them that's fine. Just don't speak to anyone else alright" She shook her head and signed the paper.

"This is the contract itself, there are a few sections I want to go over with you." He met my eyes and I nodded

"This section means you have to stay married to Fitz until after he is done being governor."

"But that means eight years. That's only for the consecutive terms. After four years he could run again. There is no restriction on these things in New Jersey. I thought this was going to be a year top."

"You have my word that I will only run for one term. Then you are out, Four years tops. I promise."

She still looked nervous, but she signed anyway.

"This page is about how often you have to consummate the marriage in order to reproduce."

She turned red and shifted in her seat.

"I have to have kids?"

"Just one as stated in the document and you will be allowed to have full custody after the divorce" she was unravelling.

"I don't do that stuff I don't err I don't have sex. I've never I don't think that I can do this."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Trust me it will be fun" I gave her a wink which only seemed to stress her out more.

"So, I have to have a baby and you won't want to see them after we get divorced. They will have to grow up without a dad?"

She seemed more upset about the fact the child would have to grow up without a father than the fact of actually having one.

"Olivia I will never be father material. The baby would be better off without me. I will send the necessary funds to support him or her but that is all I will do."

She didn't say anything for a while. To all our surprise she signed the paper.

"The last thing is when he is elected as governor. The both of you will buy a house together in D.C where you will stay part time."

"But my school is here?"

"Georgetown is a good school in DC but we could just go there on a need to be basis. Weekends and holidays. So, don't worry none of this will interfere with you schooling. That is another main priority to me."

She signed the paper and handed the stack back to Stephan.

"I will get you both a copy for your records and bring them into the office tomorrow."

"Perfect thanks Stephan."

"It was nice meeting you Olivia"

She smiled and shook his hand before he showed himself out.

"Huck your turn"

"Olivia you just need to know that I will be your shadow from now on. You won't be able to see me unless there is a physical threat to you. I just need to know places you normally go."

"Okay, School and Work and-"

"Where is it you work?"

"I work at a diner on weekends and then during the week I am a intern for Beene and associates"

"Okay anywhere else?"

"My friends' apartments and every Thursday night we go to a karaoke bar over by our school."

"Okay that's all I need from you. I know your school schedule and if you need me you can text me anytime."

I grabbed her new phone from out of the drawer. "This is your new phone it's a secured line so you can't talk freely everything is programmed into it. Same number"

"That's all I need now Olivia it was great meeting you."

"You too and thank you."

"Bye Huck Thanks."

A nod of his head and he was gone leaving a very stressed out Olivia in his wake. It was already 12 and we both needed showers and to sleep.

"Come on I will show you upstairs."

"Can I make a call first?"

"Yeah of course I'm going to take a shower come on up when you are ready."

"Thanks"

I gave her a smile and went on my merry way.

* * *

_**Liv's POV**_

"Lv its late what's up?"

"You were right about it all"

"You are going to have to be a little more specific Liv I tend to be right all the time."

"Abby I'm serious"

"Okay sorry, sorry what is wrong?"

"He wants me to marry him, have sex with him and then have his kids, then lastly I have to buy a house in DC. I have to keep this charade up for four years and that's if he doesn't get reelected. Abby I can't do this."

The line was silent.

"Abby?"

"I'm here, I need you to calm down. You can do this, and you know you can. I know how you feel about sex but Its time liv. Rip the band aid off. If you really need an out, we can find a way. Has he done anything to you?"

"No, He is very sweet and respectful"

"So, what is the problem?"

"I... I don't know"

"Liv"

"I am scared"

"Don't be I am here for you always."

"Thank you, I love you"

"I love you too, now go and get some rest"

"Night"

I hung up the phone and sat on the stool for a little while letting myself take in everything.

"You can do this Olivia" I gave my myself a prep talk before going upstairs.

I didn't know where to go. So, I stood in the hallway staring at a picture on the wall for ten minutes at least.

"Hey, everything okay with you call?"

His sudden deep voice filled the space between us.

"Yeah, it was Abby she says Hi" He was shirtless and wearing just boxers. His body glistened with water. He had a very nice body. Perfectly sculpted arms and _Oh god I am staring. _

_"_Somehow I doubt that. She doesn't seem like my biggest fan."

"She means well."

"They all seemed very fond of you; I can show you the upstairs now."

"Perfect."

"Okay these three rooms are just spare bedrooms. I had two of them turned into guest rooms for your friends. They are welcomed here at any time, but they will need some place to stay."

"That is so very kind of you Fitzgerald" It was really hard to hate him. While he was half naked and telling me how he gave my friends rooms in our huge house.

"This is your room, I figured you wouldn't want to sleep with me. It isn't finished yet so you will have to have my room for a week or so, but I can sleep on the couch in my office."

"Nonsense, I can sleep on the couch." Now he was trying to uproot his whole sleep routine for me.

"You are not sleeping on the couch really it isn't a problem."

"We can share the bed. I promise I don't snore" I gave him a small smile. Abby was right I need to make an effort he has yet to give me any reason to be skeptical of his intentions.

"Perfect, you can look in the room if you want."

I turned the light switch on; the room was very pretty a lilac color brightened the walls up. There was a huge walk in closet. The bathroom was white marble of course, also very large with gold tiles. It was very pretty, and I loved it. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, the paint isn't dry yet and the bed hasn't come in, but that is all we are waiting for"

"It is huge, I don't know how I am going to fill all this space"

"We can figure that out"

I let out a small yawn unintentionally.

"You are tired we can pick this up tomorrow. I will show you to my room"

I didn't protest to that. He took me down the hall to an even bigger room. "That wardrobe is yours" He said pointing to a white cabinet.

"The movers put all your clothes in it. You can get dressed through that door, you can take a shower tomorrow morning."

I thanked him and searched the wardrobe for my pjs. Single Olivia wore booty shorts and a sports bra to bed. It seems I would have to invest in more appropriate pajamas. I grabbed the velvet booty shorts and a tank top and quickly changed in the bathroom.

"Do you have a particular side of the bed?" Can't he just be rude or say something mean.

"No, whichever is fine"

"You can throw your dirty clothes in the hamper"

He turned on the lamp and turned off the main light.

Suddenly I felt anxious. The last time we were in bed together we did some questionable things.

"Are you okay?"

"Can we just sleep? We don't have to have sex? I only ask because I am know I signed the paper I am just really tired and its been a crazy day I just wa-"

"Olivia we aren't going to have sex calm down we are just sleeping"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I am not going to have sex with you anytime soon."

I crawled into the bed and got beneath the covers.

"So when will we have sex?" I asked shyly.

"We could go right now Olivia, But I picked up that you are a virgin so I want to prep you first. So when we do have sex you can enjoy it as much as I will"

"Thanks I guess?"

"No problem, But if we aren't having sex I would love if we could sleep I am exhausted."

"Right sorry goodnight"

I felt a million feelings. To my surprise I fell asleep rather quickly next to the stranger that soon would be my husband.


	7. Chapter Seven:Church

**Fitz Pov**

She snores, and not in the cute way, in a way that made the whole house shake. I tried to get some sleep, but it seemed to be impossible, so I stopped trying around six and I officially got up. I decided to get some work done. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I quietly made my way back into my room. I got caught up in Olivia for a moment. I just watched her sleep she looked peaceful almost angelic and god was she beautiful, however that sound coming out of her mouth was deadly. How a tiny person could make such a loud noise was beyond me.

I watched her for a minute before going downstairs to my office. If I was going to be up I should at least be productive. I sat down on my leather chair and slowly placed my bear back on the material. I then grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.  
"Hey, sweetheart what are you doing up so early?" My moms voice flooding through the receiver graced my face with a smile.

"Hey, Mom I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want me to come over I could make you some milk it will put you right back to sleep?" His mom would break her own back to meet his needs.

"No Mama, I am good really thank you though."

"Why are you calling is everything alright?" she asked with worry in her voice. I instantly felt bad for making her worry.

"Yeah I am fine I wanted to call and give you a heads up,"

"Oh dear, What have you done now?" I laughed

"What! I haven't done anything."

"Mhm then why are you giving me a heads up?"

I let out a sigh I knew she wasn't going to approve of this next part. "Pops told me I have to get married in these next few months."

"Your daddy is dummer than a box of rocks, You get married when you want to baby, when you find a girl you love."

I knew I couldn't tell her the truth about Olivia's and my relationship. I have only wanted to make her proud. My whole life she has been my best friend and I knew this would break her heart.

"Mom I am calling to tell you I found that girl. Her name is Olivia and I was calling because I wanted you to meet her."

"Do you love her?" She asked uncertain.

"Yes Mom I love her." I got sick just from lying to her.

"Oh baby I would love to meet her. You have to bring her by the house." She sounded genuinely excited.

"I can bring her by tonight for dinner. If she doesn't already have plans."

"Sounds perfect baby"

We talked for a little over a hour about everything and nothing at all. It was always refreshing to talk to her. She was the only sane one in our family. Always calm and cool natured. Always thought about others before thinking of herself. She is the most important woman in my life. We hung up with 'I love you's' and a promise to see her tonight.

I decided to go through Olivia's file once more.

**Olivia Pope **

**Age: 20**

**Major: Political Science**

**Siblings: None**

**Family: Elijah Pope/Father **

**Work Schedule: Beene and associates Mon-Thursday 4-8. Starlight Diner Saturdays and every other Sunday6-10**

***Attends church At First Baptist/ Regular attendee. 11-12**

I glanced down at my watch it was already eight. I figured she could sleep a little longer before she had to head into church. I decided to make some breakfast in the meantime. I went to the kitchen and turned on the radio. I got started on breakfast by grabbing some eggs and starting the coffee.

**Olivia's POV**

**_Lay your head on my shoulder_**

I rolled over and spread my limbs out. The bed was empty and cold. I assumed he left a while ago.

**_Whisper in my ear Baby _**

The music was too loud I grabbed his pillow and placed it over my head.

**_Words I want to hear Baby _**

"You have got to be kidding me" I grabbed my phone off the nightstand where I had laid it the night before. It flashed the time a me.

8:15.

"Dammit" I mumbled to myself I need to get up anyway for church. I threw the blankest off me angrily. I really wasn't a morning person, let alone a wake up to music blaring.

**_Tell me that you love me too _**

"Fitzgerald!" I huffed out as I went down the hallway.

No answer

"This isn't funny" I yelled I was starting to get pissed off.

**_Put your head on my shoulder _**

I walked down the stairs slowly and holding tightly on the bannister because this early in the morning I was still very wobbly.

"Fitz?" I called out yet again only to be met with him singing the next line

"Whisper in my ear Baby" His voice was loud and deep. His singing voice was good. It was actually really great. I smiled to myself as I felt the anger slowly leave my body.

I followed his voice and found him in the kitchen cooking on the stove. He was wearing only grey sweatpants that hung low. His top half was left uncovered. I watched as he unintentionally flexed his back muscles. One thing I wasn't denying was how handsome he was. His body alone had me wanting him and badly. I silently chastised myself for thinking such thoughts.

**_Put your head on my shoulder _**

The song finished as he moved around the kitchen. He grabbed a couple plates from the cabinet and sat them side by side as the next song started to play.

**_Close your eyes, Make a wish _**

He seemed to enjoy this song better than the last because now he was dancing. Not like all the white boys who think they can dance; he was actually good at that too. I was starting to think that there wasn't anything he didn't do well.

He looked genuinely happy, I knew the song well enough to know that the chorus was coming up.

"I'll make love to you, Like you want me too." He had the spatula up to his lips as he danced in a circle eyes closed tightly as he hit all the notes perfectly.

"and ill hold you tight baby all through the night ill make lo-" He started to spin and opened his eyes for a dramatic effect. That's when his eyes landed on me and he abruptly stopped signing and spinning.

His cheeks began to pop with color.

"Good morning" I gave him my brightest and biggest smile to set his mind at ease.

It didn't work.

"Hey, Liv I was uh making breakfast." He waved the spatula in the air.

"I see that" I walked into the kitchen and that's when I saw just how low his sweatpants were. I could see his perfectly sculpted sex lines and his mouth-watering happy trail. His face wasn't the only one that was red. He knew I was staring, of course he knew.

"See something you like Ms. Pope." He gave me his signature lopsided grin.

"You're burning the bacon " I casually said.

"Dammit" He turned around quickly and plated the bacon. He turned the music off and presented a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon.

"Wow thank you" I inhaled the scent of the bacon and my mouth started to water.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked reaching into the cabinet. I watched him stretch to grab the mugs off the top shelf. The view was not disappointing.

"Uh, No thanks I don't drink coffee" I took a bite of bacon and inwardly moaned

"Who doesn't drink coffee? Are you even human?" He chuckled.

"I don't know I just never liked the taste, I am more of a tea person" I shrugged and popped the rest of the bacon in my mouth.

"Orange juice then?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer he was already pouring it into a glass.

"Thank you" He handed me the glass and sat in the stool in front of me.

"I have church today if that's okay?" I asked remembering last second that I need to get ready soon.

"You don't have to ask me to leave this is your house."

"Okay, You could come with me if you wanted. I know it probably isn't your thing but your welcomed to come." I was rambling for some reason.

"Isn't it going to confuse them seeing you with me and not Jake?" He asked eating his French toast avoiding my eye contact.

"He never went with me so no." o stated casually eating another bite.

"You don't have to come I can get a cab." I tried not to mask my disappointment.

"I would love to come." He smiled at me before returning to his breakfast.

"Great" I said returning to my bacon.

We ate in a comfortable silence often sending glances at one another.

He finished his plate first and washed it in the sink.

He sat back down as I was finishing my orange juice.

"You snore" He said after watching me intently for a few minutes. I chocked on my orange juice. "I what?!" I said in between coughs.

"You heard me you snore and no in a cute way." He grabbed my plate and took it to the sink.

"I do not snore." I said matter of factly.

"You do, and you are a blanket hog" He was putting the dishes into the dishwasher and paying me no attention.

"Well you sing and dance half naked in the kitchen." I realized it was dumb the second it came out of my mouth.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you make the whole house shake when you sleep." He turned around and was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"I do not stare Fitzgerald" I said defiantly.

"Fitz" He said

"What?" I was confused and annoyed now.

"Fitz my name is Fitz. Not Fitzgerald, No one calls me that" He came closer.

"Fitz I don't snore"

"Liv I have never heard someone who snores as loud as you do" He shrugged his shoulders and walked around me.

"I will sleep on the couch tonight, so I don't disturb you" I said apologetically.

He turned shot that idea down the second the word came out of my mouth.

"You will do no such thing" He looked at me in the eyes, his tone authoritive.

"I just don't want to keep you if I do snore."

"There is no ifs about it you snore, but it is fine you don't keep me up. Now we really should start getting ready." He checked his watch and left the kitchen, I followed him like a lost puppy.

"Is this a dressy church, what should I wear?" He asked as he stepped up the stairs.

"No blue jeans, but no tux either. Somewhere in between." I responded as we walked into his bedroom.

"Okay, I think I can do that. Remember our clothes are in the wardrobe. Your bathroom stuff is in your bathroom down the hall. Call my name if you need me."

I nodded as I watched him flip the light switch on in his closet and disappear into it.

I flipped through all the dresses until I decided on my yellow sundress. I grabbed a bra and some panties and went on my way to my room.

The room was prettier than I remembered. I went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Like he said my makeup was there. I decided to do my makeup first so I wouldn't spill it on myself. I went light so I skipped foundation and just applied concealer. Once that was blended I used my setting powder so it wouldn't crease under my eyes. Then I got started on my eyes. I started with a bright orange and worked it int my crease until it was blended perfectly, I added a few more transitioning colors until I was satisfied with the outcome. Then I placed a rose gold sparkly color in the middle to accent the whole eye look. I applied a few layers of mascara until my eyelashes were long and dark.

Next, I did the little things filled in my eyebrows, contoured, wipe the bake off, and applied a wing eyeliner.

Lastly, I applied highlight under the arch of my eyebrows, my cupids bow and my cheek bones before spraying a setting spray over my face.

I dug through my lipstick case until I found a dark pink. I rubbed it on my lips and watched the color bring me to life.

Satisfied with my look, I started to undress. A few moments later I was staring at myself in the mirror. The yellow dress stopped right before my knee, and appropriate length for church. The dress hugged my top half tightly but flared out at my waist. The neck line wasn't plugging but it did show off the tops of my breasts. My hair was put into two Dutch braids so it would stay out of my face. I should have straightened it, but I didn't have time.

Proud of the outcome I put my makeup back where I found it and went to find a pair of shoes, suddenly my phone began to ring. I answered it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harrison isn't coming today he is hung over"

Instantly recognizing the voice of Abby I smiled. Of course Harrison was hung over.

"That's fine you and Quinn are still coming?"

"Yeah, I am parked outside waiting for her right now. Is Fitzgerald coming?"

"Yeah he said he would and its Fitz he doesn't like Fitzgerald." I said recalling our conversation from this morning.

"If I had a name like that, I wouldn't want to go by it either."

We both laughed for a moment before I asked her another question,

"Do I snore?" I asked seriously the playful tone was now gone.

"Yeah but when you sleep over, I wear ear plugs."

"It's that loud? How come you haven't told me?" I asked embarrassed.

"It didn't matter that much, why are you asking anyway?"

"I kept Fitz up with my snoring last night. I feel awful."

"You guys slept in the same bed last night?" She was practically yelling into her phone.

"Yes, my room isn't finished yet, so I have to"

"Damn Liv look at you, I never thought I would live to see the day you got laid."

"We slept Abby and that's it" I whispered into my phone.

"When are you going to seep with him isn't that in the contract?"

"He said he knows that I am a virgin she he wants to prepare me for the big thank. Isn't that weird?"

"I mean it is sorta nice. Guys normally just want to fuck, but he seems like he wants to take it slow."

"I don't know"

"Well I do, Quinn is coming out now see you in an hour"

"Okay bye love you"

"Love you bye"

I hung up the phone ad went into the walk-in closet.

No shoes there. I Walked down the hall and into Fitz's bedroom. I could he water running in the bathroom but the door was shut so I couldn't see what he was doing.

I turned the light on in his closet and walked in. He had so many clothes. From suits and tuxes to casual wear. He had way more clothe than I did that was for sure. I didn't see any shoes though. I spotted a smaller door in the closet, so I opened it and walked in. I flipped the light on and discovered the shoes. There were so many, most of them were black dress shoes but occasionally I would see sneakers. They were definitely prep boy shoes. I looked at each. I spotted a wall that had heels and flats on them. Those certainly weren't his, I looked over my shoes uncertain of which ones to wear. I finally decided on a pair of white sandal pumps. I slipped them on I grew at least three inches.

"Hey, wow you look amazing" His sudden booming voice mad me jump.

I stood up and smoothed my dress "Thanks" II sad looking up at him. He looked very handsome. He was wearing black pants that hugged his muscular thighs. He was wearing a low v cut slim fit Baby blue button down shirt. The blue shirt made his eyes pop even more. He had on a pair of black dress shoes.  
"You… uh" Suddenly I couldn't find words

"You don't look so bad yourself. "He gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return the smile.

"You have to wear this." He said digging in his pocket and gabbing a small box. He opened it the dazzle catching my eye. It was an engagement ring.

Platinum, I could tell that from just looking at it. The diamond was huge. There was a large circle diamond in the middle and around it sat several small diamonds reinforcing the circle. It was gorgeous and expensive. It was the type of ring that every girl wished for.

I watched him take it out of the box carefully and grab my hand. "So now it is official soon you will be Mrs. Grant"

He placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly, is hand in mine, I mean the ring fit too but I was more concerned about the way holding his hand feels in mine.

I didn't know what to say, Thank you?

"Fits its lovely."

"If you don't like it, I can get another and if it doesn't fit then I can have it resized." He was rambling, I am starting to realize he does that a lot when he is nervous.

"No, its perfect really thank you." He still had ahold of my hand and it was making it hard for me to think.

"I'm glad you like it, we should get going or we are going to be late."

"Let me just grab my purse."

"It's already in the car"

"Oh okay perfect"  
He grabbed a jacket and we headed out.

He drives a Maserati. I mean of course he drives a Maserati. It was a sexy car and watching him drive it made me think unholy thoughts. It was a Maserati Gt convertible, I only know that because Jake loved cars and being his girlfriend I tried to like his interests.

"Abby and Quinn are coming, so I can properly introduce you guys" I was trying to make small talk.

"I don't think Abby is my biggest fan but Quinn seems nice"

"Did she say something to you? She is overprotective of me. I am sorry though she really means well."

"She didn't say anything to bad. Just that I needed to treat you with the utmost respect. Everything I intended to do. She is very intimidating." His laugh was a sound I could never get enough of.

We pulled into the parking lot of my church before I could respond to him.

I spotted Abby and Quinn right when we pulled in.

"Hey guys, You both look cute" I gave them both hugs.

"Damn nice car" Quinn said to Fitz.

He smiled and said thanks.

"Let me formally introduce you guys, Fitz these are my best friends Abby and Quinn."

"Nice to finally be introduced" Quinn smiled.

"Same here" He responded.

"We should go in before we are late."

**Fitz's POV **

"We should go in before we are late"

I followed the girls into the church. I honestly hadn't been in a church since, come to think of it I can't remember the last time. It was a smaller church. Less than a couple hundred people not counting the kids and they all seemed to know Olivia.

"Hey baby" an older black lady approached Olivia with open arms.

"Hi Miss Rose" They embraced each other tightly.

"And who is this fine dime you have with you" She asked inspecting me as she eyed me up and down. I decided now was a good time to introduce myself.

"Hi I am Fitzgerald Grant." I stretched out my hand to her. She didn't accept instead she pulled me into a hug. She was a bigger lady so she felt like a pillow, she was fluffy in all the right places. The hug was almost motherly.

"And how do you know my baby Liv?" She asked finally letting me go much to my dismay.

"He is my fiancé" Liv said flashing her newly decorated ring finger.

They all started yelling like they were a bunch of school girls. Including Abby and Quinn, plus a few more people that I didn't know. A few of them patted me on the back and whispered there congratulations.

I was out of my element, all these people swarming around her and me, the look on her face it was all to much.

Then our eyes met and everything and everyone else faded into the background. All that mattered to me was her, the smile that was plastered on her face as everyone gawked over the ring. I don't really know how to explain it but in that moment, I stopped thinking about this as an agreement. I could feel myself falling for her, which is ridiculous I've known her for 48 hours. There is just something about her, she was loveable. She was also only twenty with a boyfriend who I am holding hostage until she marries me and gives me a kid so I can win an election. I am using her like a puppet and that isn't better than what my ancestors did to hers all those years ago. I am treating her like my slave and for what? For a job that I don't want and a state I don't care about. She deserved better she really did, I can't give that to her. But when she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her all my worries went out the window.

"Fitz is an absolute sweetheart" she laughed and placed her hand on my chest.

"I am one lucky girl" she finished by kissing me on the cheek.

"We better get our seats" She whispered in my ear, With the heels on she didn't have to reach as far.

I nodded my head in response and let her lead me to the front row.

"How long have you been going her?" I genuinely wanted to know.

"Since I moved here, I love this place, it really is a good community we have here. We are all family. Abby and Quinn started coming a few months ago, now they met some guys."

She nudged my shoulder for me to turn and look in the direction of the girls.

"Quinn has been talking to Huck for the past six months. He is quiet nothing like her and Abby. Abby met David a few months before that and they have been dating since."

I turned and looked back at her, She was precious.

"They all like you, like a lot" She flashed one of her perfect smiles.

"I like them a lot too"

Before we could say anything else the preacher started talking.

An hour later the service was done. Olivia took notes and sang all the choir songs, she had a beautiful voice. She looked like the ideal Christian which left me with a lot of questions.

"Hey do you want to come to lunch with all of us Liv?" Abby asked clinging on to David.

Olivia looked at me for approval. Which seemed to annoy everyone. Abby rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

It worried me that liv felt like she needed my approval for everything. I nodded to her and smiled but she was still looking at me.

"Fitz and I would love to come but we really have to get home. Rain check?"

I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation. I had this feeling setting in my gut.


	8. Chapter Eight: I Promise

_**You guys get two chapters today and they are like super super long. It took me forever to write this and I am so so so sorry but the wait is over. I will be updating Blood runs thick in the next couple of days so if you read that look for an update soon. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Fitz Pov**___

She grabbed my hand and we walked together to the car. We said our goodbyes to miss Rose and her friends and before I knew it, we were heading back home.

"You didn't have to cancel your plans you could have went to lunch." I kept my eyes trained on the road.

"I know I just didn't want to go." She stared out the window, she was shutting down and it was confusing me.

"They should have invited us we are a packaged deal now" She said wiggling her finger. She wasn't being sarcastic she was being serious.

"You don't have to stick up for me. I am a grown up and I don't want you burning brides just for me. They are your friends."

"You are my soon to be husband and I'm not burning bridges. I want to get to know you. Would this be better for you if I was rude and hateful?" She turned in her seat and looked at me.

She was something else. I guess a part of me wanted her to hate me so it would be easier to push her away.

"I am glad you don't hate me." I really was I didn't deserve this.

"You haven't given me a reason to hate you."

"I kidnapped your boyfriend made you move in with me. We are getting married and I am making you have my kids." I stated the facts that were plain as day.

"You are doing this for a reason right?"

I nodded my head curious as to where this was leading.

"Well then I can't hate you. Unless you intentionally hurt me, I will never hate you."

"I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise."

"Okay, I believe you. I will try to never hurt you." She was still looking at me for reasons unknown to

"Can I ask you a personal question? You can say no." Her eyes got wide and she smiled.

"Yes of course I am an open book, fire away." She propped one foot underneath her thigh careful to keep everything covered.

"Is the reason you are still a virgin because of your religion?" I felt embarrassed asking but I felt like I should know.

"Yes and no, I felt like waiting till marriage was a big part of my child hood but I just feel uncomfortable thinking about it. I have panic attacks when I want to do it. I cry and I get sick."

I thought about all the times I have had sex if I were to cry or get sick, I wouldn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say so I just kept driving.

"Fitz, I didn't get that way with you. I have never done anything sexual besides kissing. I always stopped it but with you I..i…" she was struggling to get her words out.

I grabbed the hand she was picking at and held it tightly urging her without words to continue.

"I know it is crazy to say but I liked what you did, and I didn't want you to stop. Even when I knew you weren't Jake, I wanted you to do it again. That is wrong of me I know but it's just something about you. Holding your hand feels right." She gave my hand a squeeze.

"I am not saying I am in love with you. I'm just saying that you broke down barriers that I have spent my life building and it scares me that I don't know how you did it."

She looked at the floor not looking at me, her admission seemed to make her feel some type of way.

"Do you want to wait until we are married?" I asked

She didn't say anything

"Olivia it's okay if you do I won't be mad."

"I don't want to wait, oh god that sounds terrible. I want to uh do it. I am just scared. It hurts right?" she started to pick at her hand again even with it still in my grasp.

"I don't think it should be to painful, uncomfortable maybe but there are ways that I can make it easier for you. I meant what I said I want you to want it. I won't do anything you don't want me too."

"I signed the contract I have to oblige."

"Screw the contract."

"So you want to have sex with me?" she asked coyly.

"Who wouldn't? You are perfect Liv." I could see her blushing from my prefrail vision.

"Fitz?" The need in her voice made me look at her.

She lifted my hand up and put my index finger in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the tip and sucked releasing it with a pop. She left my finger drenched.

I was hard instantly what in the hell was she doing?

She unhooked her seat belt and trailed down her abdomen until my hand was resting on her thigh.

I was trying my damn best not to crash and kill us both.

As my hand descended farther, hers trembled. I was suddenly aware of the warmth of her inner thigh and glanced up to meet her gaze. Our eyes locked for only one second, but it was enough for me to realize what she wanted. I moved my hand lower, but she jerked it back into place; I realized we were going to do this at her pace. I look up to see an uncertain look on her face. I was going to stop this, but she held my hand steady and sent me a small smile. Some part of her has to know the effect she has on me.

She spread her legs apart farther and guided my single finger inside of her. She went slow easing my digit inside of her carefully. The moans escaping her mouth was enough to send any man to their grave.

"Oh" She mumbled as she pushed my finger in farther. She stopped once I was knuckle deep.

She didn't move for a few seconds and I got scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly

All she did was nod she still didn't move. I waited another minute and still she didn't move. My hand was falling asleep so I twisted my hand towards me to get a better position. That movement made her scream.

"Oh god Fitz" She grabbed my hand tight so I couldn't move it.

"Sorry, sorry" I whispered and we both went back to not moving.

"Hey Fitz?" she said in a breathy tone.

"Yes? Are you okay?" her eyes were clamped shut and she was breathing hard.

"mhm I didn't think this ahead I sorta jumped the gun and I don't know what to do next." She was whimpering.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"It isn't funny Fitz tell me what to do" She still had a death grip on my hand.

"Well who told you that doing this in the car was a good idea?" this was sexy don't get me wrong, but it was also hilarious.

"I wanted to be spontaneous so you wouldn't doubt that I was ready." She let it out in short choppy sentences.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, you want me to do it?"

She nodded in response but didn't let go of my hand. I was breaking every traffic law trying to get home as soon as I could.

"You have to let go of my hand baby" i chuckled

"Oh yeah sorry" she let go of my hand, and grabbed the arm rests on either side of her,

"Turn towards me some" she obliged, and I slowly slid my finger out of her. She looked physically upset about the loss.

I put my finger in my mouth and tasted her. I nearly came in my pants. I lubed my finger up enough and carefully slid it back into her. I tried hard to ignore her whimpers.

I started of slowly moving in and out of her just to get the juices flowing.

"Oh" She whispered out.

I took my finger back out and slid it in slowly teasing her. Pulling out and sliding it slowly back in until I was knuckle deep. I found my rhythm pressing perfectly against her g spot.

She threw her head back "Oh god". My finger was soaked with her arousal. Her body started to shake, and I could tell she was almost there. I picked up the pace and started rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Don't stop" She exhaled.

The next flick of her clit she was convulsing. She squeezed her thighs together jerking my hand with them.

I couldn't explain the noises she was making. I can tell you that she was making it extremely difficult to keep my eyes on the road.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and for her breathing to return to normal.

She then opened her leg and I removed my hand. She grabbed her purse and took a wipe out. She attentively looked over my hand wiping away any proof of what just conspired.

"Good as new" She said with a smile as she presented me with my hand back.

"I thought it was good covered in you-" she cut me off.

"Okay you don't have to be gross"

We pulled up to our gate and I typed in the security code and watched as the gate opened.

"I'm the gross one? You just rod-" she cut me off AGAIN

"Okay okay" her face got red. "I know what I did, I'm sorry" She patted my hand.

Once second, she was cumming and screaming my name and the next second, she was shy. She was confusing the hell out of me.

"I told you I am weird about this stuff, But I want to do it okay, but we cannot talk about it after. Deal?"

I put the car in park and turned the key in the ignition. I turned in m seat to look at her.

"Olivia you are crazy, you do know that?" She smiled

"You want me to fuck you and then not talk about it?" the second the word fuck came out of my mouth she broke eye contact and looked at the floor of the car.

"Fitz, I don't talk about this stuff. I don't know how." She shrugged her shoulders in a defeated way.

I grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it "I will teach you don't worry but stop hiding from me. Deal?"

She didn't say anything.

"Liv?"

"Deal" She whispered. She was worrying me; I don't understand her. Which stressed me, I want to know her, what makes her smile or sad I want to know what makes her, Her.

"You want to have sex" she was looking at me now. Her plump lip was in between her teeth and she was wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, we aren't having sex." I let go of her hand and got out the car.  
"Why not?" she asked getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Because you aren't ready Olivia." I opened the door.

"I am too, I think I proved that in the car." She stormed into the house and I shut the door behind us.

"That is the problem you shouldn't have to prove it." She followed me into the kitchen.

"Fitz, I want to really, rip the band aid off."

I grabbed a glass and poured some water in it. I could feel her eyes on me and her presence closely behind me, I was starting to regret this age gap.

"We are not ripping the band aid off we are waiting until we are married. You aren't giving up your morals for this. I am already taking enough from you. This is something you should keep." I slammed the glass down on the counter and turned around to face her.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears. I felt worse for losing my temper.

"You aren't taking anything from me. I am giving it to you. Can we stop thinking about this as an arrangement?" She wiped a few of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I want us to be normal. I want to be the girl who isn't in a relationship with a drug addict who took all my money and marrying a stranger. I want to be someone you would stop for, in a room full of all the girls you have ever been with I want you to choose me. I need to take control of my body; I am so tired of it being used against me. I want this on my terms. Is that too much to ask?"

She was letting the tears fall freely, she was breaking down right in front of my eyes and I didn't know what to do or what to say. Feelings weren't something I excelled at especially with women. Liv was the only girl I have ever slept next to without having an ulterior motive. She made me feels things that scared me, and we have know each other for all of five minutes. I was scared as hell and I didn't know how to help her. What Jake did was something she really didn't deserve but I am afraid what I am doing is worse.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I put everything I couldn't speak into existence into the kiss.

My heart stopped when she started to kiss me back. Her lips were soft and plump and so much better than I could have imagined. I traced the crease in between her lips looking for access. She parted her lips and my tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. Familiarizing myself with every part of her. Her hands went to the back of my head and into my hair.

She pulled away from the kiss first, I rested my forehead against her.

"I can't promise to be in love with you. I can't promise that you won't hate me."

She went to talk but I cut her off.

"What I will promise you is I will protect you fiercely. I will put your needs first I will always want you. I will try my best to make your time with me fun and exciting, so you don't feel like you are in a jail cell. I promise to make you happy Liv." I finished off strong, but she was crying again.

I kissed her again but this time I sat her on the counter. I stepped in between her legs and continued kissing her. My hands went to her ass, her dress hiked up from all the motion. I let my hands rub her ass gently. She let out a small giggle and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

She arched her neck and I picked up on the hint. I kissed my way down her jaw to her neck. She let out little moans and pressed her body closer to mine.

"Fitz take me upstairs." She whispered in my ear and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

I lifted her from the counter but continued to kiss her. I cursed myself for designing my house with so many damn stairs. Finally, god willing I reached the top and I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I broke the kiss to lay her on the bed. I turned her on her side and unzipped her dress. She moved her arms out of the dress first so I could easily slide the dress the rest of the way off her slim form.

She watched my every move.

"Olivia?"

"hmm?"

I slid up her body and kissed her.

"Stop thinking so much okay?"

She nodded and kissed me back.

"Tell me when you want me to stop okay?"

She nodded again as I descended her body. I kissed her down her neck and stopped at her breast.

She was wearing a navy-blue bra that pushed her boobs up. I didn't like that; she didn't need her boobs any bigger they were perfect. To test my theory, I unhooked her bra. Her boobs were released, and I smiled to myself they were perfect.

I glanced up at her but, she looked scared.

"You okay?" I covered her body with mine.

She nodded but shifted her gaze to everywhere but my face.

I let out a sigh. "Okay we are done." I went to crawl off of her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"No, I just feel weird but don't stop. I haven't been naked in front of anyone since I was a kid."

She was self-conscious? No freaking way.

"Tell me what I can do?" Our faces were so close I could feel her breathe. "Just talk me through it." She kissed me quickly.

"I am gonna kiss you" She smiled and placed her lips closer to mine "Ok" she whispered into my mouth.

Our mouths connected and fireworks went off. we broke apart only when air was vital. "I am going to take your panties off now.

She nodded as I traveled down her body. She was wearing a navy-blue thong that matched her bra. I hooked my hand on the sides and pulled them down her mocha legs. She lifted her ass of the bed some to make the process easier.

I started at her foot and kissed my way up her leg until I reached her midthigh. I figured she was freaking out. "You okay up there?" I asked without looking up.

"mmhm" Her hands found my hair, her new favorite spot.

I kissed farther up her thigh until I was at her core.

"You ready?" I asked

No answer

"Liv?"

"Sorry yeah I'm ready"

I placed one of my hands over her stomach to keep her in place.

I began to taste he folds; I hadn't even gotten to her clit yet and she was already whimpering in pleasure.

"Still good?" I asked against her pussy.

"please don't stop" She moaned out.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I focused my attention on her clit. She started to tense up. I took my free hand and inserted a single digit into her drenched hole. The feeling of my finger and tongue was her undoing.

"Fitz oh god" she exhaled

She was squirming and it took all my might to not take her right here and now. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to push me away but her hands in my hair was pushing me closer. I flicked her swollen nub a few more times before she was cumming.

I caught all her free-flowing juices in my mouth. She continued to spaz out. A slur of curse words followed by name came tumbling out of her mouth.

I waited until she was completely calm to remove my tongue and finger from her womanhood. I sat up and looked at her. All of her for the first time and she was fucking breathtaking. Her mocha skin was perfect. Her perky breasts were seriously the perfect size, they fit in my hand perfectly. Her nipples were hard and dark brown. Her face, there was no way to explain how angelic she was. Her eyes were closed, and she had one hand on her tummy and the other under her head.

My dick was twitching in my pants. How I managed not to fuck her into oblivion is beyond me. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. While I was in there, I took my shirt and pants off, so that I was in just my tented boxers. I walked back into the room and just watched her for a second. I still couldn't get over how perfect she was.

"Hey baby I'm gonna clean you up okay?" she didn't answer she just spread her legs open. I placed the warm washcloth on her thighs first before I reached to do the middle the second I touched her she tensed and grabbed my hand. She must still be sensitive.

"Okay sorry I'm done" I disposed of the washcloth and then got into bed next to her. She pulled herself close to me and snuggled under the blanket.

"Is this okay?" she asked tiredly as her head on my chest and wrapped her leg around my torso.

I answered her question with a question. "Are you comfortable?"

"mhm"

"Then its fine" I wrapped my arm around her small frame.

"We didn't have sex?" she stated the obvious

"No and We aren't going to until we are married." I replied in a matter of factly tone.

"Thank you" she kissed my jaw

"Don't thank me I made a promise" I kissed her head.

"Now get some sleep because we are having dinner at my moms house tonight and I want you well rested."

"Yes, sir" she mumbled before her breathes got even and the snoring started.

The truth was I didn't even mind her snoring. If I could hear that snoring for the rest of my life, I would be perfectly content just as long as it meant she was in bed next to me.

I gave her head one last kiss before I drifted off to sleep too.


	9. Chapter Nine: Boyfriend

**This is 110% an Olitz story! I know I promised an update to Blood Runs Thick but this was stuck in my head so I had to get it out. I hope you enjoy. **

Olivia's Pov

I was wakened up by the sun streaming through the window. The sun was setting and casting a pink glow around his room. Fitz held me tight pressed against him. One strong arm was wrapped around my body and tucked in between my legs. Not in a sexual way but in a way to keep me as close as possible. The other hand was tucked under his head. He was a very handsome man. He was shirtless so I could see his abs. I traced my fingers lightly across them, counting them one by one. I stopped when I was a scar. Three inches long and bye the scar tissue I could tell it was deep. I instantly got sad that someone would hurt him. I glanced at his face. He looked calm when he slept, like he didn't have to worry about so much.

I thought about what happened between us. I was becoming someone I didn't recognize. Everything has changed so much in the past two days. I admitted to myself that I am scared. Scared that I will end up falling in love with Fitz. Scared of having his baby. Scared that he will get bored of me because I am such a mess.

My thoughts went to Jake. I was doing this for him. I know now that I was lying to myself. Jake used me and I hate him. I hate Jake I let that thought float around my head. He took my money he used my house for a drug front god only knows what else he did.

I thought I loved him. I thought he was my future but the past two days with Fitz I have felt more than I have in the years I have been with Jake. Not just sexually but in everything he does.

I want our relationship to be real but how is that possible when we started out the way Fitz and I did.

"Stop, all that thinking is interrupting my nap." I glanced up to find his eyes on me.

His eyes were fire in water, if you could imagine such a thing. They were passion in ice. It wasn't just the color of his eyes that were breathtaking, it's what was inside of them. It wasn't just lust, he was broken and confused but his eyes held a sparkle. A little glimmer of hope.

I just wish that he could understand that when he touches me, holds me or even looks at me all my broken pieces together,

His eyes spoke volume to what was going on in his heads.

"Hey pretty girl, want to share?" He untucked his hand from between my thighs and used it to move a curl that had escaped its braid prison.

"Pretty girl? What happened to baby?" I asked with a laugh at the new nick name.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it."

"Good, Now stop stalling and tell me what's wrong?"

I made myself busy tracing his abs, so I didn't have to make eye contact.

"Do you think Huck could look into Jake for me?" I felt his breath get caught and he stopped rubbing my arm.

"Why do you want to look into Jake?"

I stopped tracing his abs and I looked him in the eyes. "I want to know everything about Jake. Why he lied to me what he spent my money on. I need to know what id di wrong so I can't make that mistake again." I sat up and crossed my legs beside him. I didn't care that I was still naked.

He propped himself up on the bed post his hands found my legs as he began to run small circles with his thumbs.

"You didn't do anything okay? Huck can look into it if you want." He stopped rubbing my thighs and looked me in the eyes.

"I want to break up with Jake." I blurted out, still not making eye contact.

"No, you aren't."

"Fitz I- "

"I told you that you aren't burning bridges for me. You don't have to break up with him. "He got out of the bed and went into his closet.

"Can I talk to you for a second." I followed him into the closet.

He spun on his heels and just stared at me.

"Oh, you're kidding right now. I can't concentrate with you looking like that?" He gestured to my naked body. My cheeks started to burn.

"Fine." I grabbed the closest thing to me which was and old ragged t shirt. I slipped it over my frame, and it swallowed me.

"okay I need to say some-…" He was staring at me in a funny way.  
"Fitz are you even listening?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, no well yes but no because I don't think I have ever seen anyone look so good in a worn-out navy shirt."

"Fitz please I need to tell you something." I stepped closer to him, but afraid to touch him.

"Okay yes sorry. You have my full undivided attention."

"I want to break up with Jake- "

"Yes, we have covered this." He asked with his lopsided grin.

"Let me finish. I want to break up with Jake because I want to date you."

I felt sick confessing that. Not sick, scared that he wouldn't fell the same way.

"Olivia, I don't date, I have never dated in my life."

"Okay, you're right it was dumb to suggest" I needed to leave and get away from this. Rejection is not nor has it ever been my friend.

He grabbed ahold of my hand "Let me finish"

I turned back around and looked down.

"Look at me." I didn't move.

"Olivia look at me." I didn't budge until I felt his hand underneath my chin and carefully nudged my face towards his.

"There you are." His sent me a sweet smile but I still had this feeling in my gut.

"I Don't date, I have never dated anyone, but you are different. I have a huge crush on you, like big. Don't hate me for liking you either because, it's your fault. If being an amazing, hot and perfect person was a job. You would have it. I would love to date you pretty girl." He kissed my lips sweetly. I should be feeling happy, excited and not what I'm felling fight now. That feeling was back, and it wasn't good.

Fitz's POV

She was a funny color. "Olivia are you okay?" She pushed away from me and ran out of the closet. The next I heard was Olivia throwing up.

Seconds later I was on the floor holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You're okay" I whispered to her a few times.

She started to cry; sobs racked her tiny frame as she dries heaved over the toilet. Ten minutes later she was finally finished but she was still crying.

"I'm fine I just hate throwing up." She whispered.

For a brief moment she was herself, unable to deny myself I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." She spoke softly.

"Sorry" I continued to rub her back for a few more minutes.

"Okay c'mon let me get you into bed baby." I didn't wait for an answer I scooped her up in my arms. She laid her head against my chest.

"Fitz will you be my boyfriend, I know I am moving fast put we are already engaged. I don't want Jake,"

I pulled the blankets back and put her in the bed.

"I'm going to call the doctor and get Him out here and then my mom to cancel dinner." I said completely disregarding her question. I kissed her briefly on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Wait" I barely heard her plea. I looked back at her huddled up in the blankets.

"Pretty please?" she asked again.

I cannot seriously be thinking about saying yes.

"Okay." I saw her smile before I left.

"Hey hunny are you guys on your way?" Today honesty couldn't get worse.

"Hey Ma, I'm sorry but we can't come tonight. Olivia is really sick, Raincheck?"

"Of course, is she okay?"

"I'm not sure I am getting the Doctor to come out tonight."

"Well keep me updated and tell her I pray for her recovery."

"I will,"

"Well bye baby I will let you get back to her."

"Bye I love you."

"Love you too" the line went dead. I poured myself a glass of scotch and sat in my office chair. Liv had been asleep when I went and checked on her about an hour ago. So, I decided to make a few calls.

"Hey Fitz, what's up?"

"Do me a favor and look into Jakes background."

"Okay I'm on it."

"Thanks Huck, I owe you one."

"It's no problem give me a day and I will have a file."

I hung up the phone and searched through my contacts for the doctor's number,

"Hello Fitzgerald; to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hi, my fiancé has fallen ill, and I was wondering if you could make a house visit tonight?"

"Fiancé? Of course I am on your side of town I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Perfect thank you."

I had thirty minutes until I had to get liv up, so I decided to make her some soup. That was a problem turns out I can't cook soup. What even goes into soup? I ordered some Panera and went to check on Liv.

She was shaking like she was freezing but when I touched her forehead she was on fire.

"Hey Livvie" I shook her and didn't get a response.

"Hey, was up for me." She was starting to worry the hell out of me.

Olivia's Pov

Everything hurt and I was freezing. I heard Fitz calling me and I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have enough energy. He called me to wake up and I tried my best my eyes opened enough to see his worried look.

"Hi" my teeth chattered, and my jaw tensed up.

I don't remember him putting me in the bath, but I do Remember the feeling of being thrown into snow.

I screamed at the pain of the piercing cold water against my body. I could feel the t-shirt sticking to my skin making it hard for me to breathe, the last thing I remember before it went black was Fitz telling me I was going to be okay. I let the sandbags that were weighing on my eyes take over as I slipped into the black abyss.


	10. Chapter Ten: Mom

**Two days later**

**Fitz POV**

Olivia has slept for most of the past two days. She would wake up only to take more medication and then drift back to sleep. I, for the most part have kept busy. I haven't been into the office, I wanted to stay as close to her as possible. So I worked from my home office.

I was making a dent in the pile of paperwork when the doorbell sounded.

I took my glasses off and went to answer the door when I opened it I was surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I stared at her in confusion.

"I came to see the girl who has you all held up in this house?" She seemed angry for some unknown reason.

"Are you cooling the outside?" She asked and when I didn't respond she added.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Her annoyance was noted.

"Oh yeah right sorry come on in" I held the door open for her and watched as her petite frame stepped across the threshold.

"Olivia is sleeping." I state hoping to prevent her from seeing liv. I had yet to prepare Olivia for the storm that is my mother.

"What are her symptoms?" My mother was a doctor for a few years before she married my dad so she was always the one to go to for medical advice. I chose to go with an old friend for Liv's privacy, maybe that's why she was mad?

"Fever, vomiting, the usual symptoms of a stomach flu." I closed the door behind her.

"They are also the symptoms for pregnancy. You didn't knock that poor girl up Fitzgerald did you?"

"WHAT? Of course not mom." I stared at her as if she had grew another head.

"Don't get angry it was just a question. Is she in your room?" She asked heading for the stairs.

"Yes, but I don't want you to get sick maybe you could meet her later?" She gave me the look. That look meant 'I am your mother and I will do as I please'. I let out a sigh of defeat "let me go in first okay?" I pleaded with her taking the first few stairs. She was just about to speak when the door bell sounded again.

"You better get that." She smiled

"Mom just wait here" I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Hey I came to check on her is she awake?"

"What is she doing here?" My mother asked leaning against the bannister with a scold on her face.

"I asked her to come, she isn't awake but you can come check on her."

"We don't have all day." My mother rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. She really wasn't in a good mood today. Maybe it was the fact of my guest whom she has hated since the day they met.

I walked up the stairs first to prepare Olivia. My mother and guest followed.

Liv looked to be asleep. She had a i.v in her arm giving her fluids because she was dehydrated. I brushed some of the hair out of her face. The makeup that graced her face was long forgotten. She had natural beauty, it was beyond me as to why she wore makeup in the first place. She was wearing one of my shirts that hung low on her. It was easier than putting her in pjs. I didn't want to wake her but I knew my Mother would be relentless.

"Hey baby" I crouched down to her side of the bed so that I was eye leveled with her. I gave her arm a shake.

Nothing.

"Baby, I need you to wake up." I put my hand on her back and started to rub big circles on it.

She started to make noises. Her lips stuck out in a perfect pout and her eyes started to flutter.

"Liv, you gotta wake up." I said a little louder.

It took her another minute but before I knew it her big bright doe eyes were staring back at me.

"I don't feel good." She moaned rubbing at her eyes.

"I know and I am sorry but the doctor is here."

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

"So is my mom." Her eyes shit back open.

"I can't meet her like this Fitz I am disgusting." She tried to sit up but winced in pain.

I instantly wrapped my arm around her and helped her sit-up.

"You are beautiful and she doesn't care. She is worried about you." I said kissing her temple, it felt hot.

"Fine, bring her in." She whispered. She was semi awake at this point and able to keep her eyes open.

I peeked my head out the door to see my mother whisper yelling. Which in my opinion is worse than when she was using her normal volume.

"Why are you even here after everything you have done?"

I didn't give my guest time to answer.

"Will you two stop bickiering and get in here? She is awake?"

Their heads snapped in my direction. My mother gave me a tight smile and walked into my room.

"Liv this is my Mom, Mom this is Liv" I said introducing the two.

"It is so nice to finally meet you sweetie" my mom smiled at her and then back at me. I have heard so much about you." She cautioned herself form going to close to Liv.

"Same here." Liv tried to give her best smile under the circumstances.

"This is Mellie she is the Doctor." My mothers face instantly dropped the smile.

"If you can even call her that" she mumbled under her breathe.

Neither things went unnoticed by Liv.

I felt the need to get closer to Olivia. I went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hi Olivia how are you feeling today?" Mellie asked sitting her briefcase in the end of the bed. It opened with a click and revealed a few files inside.

"Sore, and my head still hurts. I haven't thrown up today. Right?" She tilted her head up to look at me.

"That's right." I smiled at her and ran my thumb across the back of her hand.

"But she might have a fever." I said taking my eyes of Liv and looking at Mellie.

"I can check that." She reached into her coat pocket and grabbed a thermometer.

I watched as she rubbed it against Olivia's head and behind her ears until it beeped.

"She does have a fever 100.6 it isn't great but it's not too bad. I am going to give her some medicine for that and some nausea pills just in case. She should try to eat real food in the next couple of hours. You don't wanna take these pills on an empty stomach." She got out her prescription pad and wrote some things down before peeling it off and handing it to me.

"And you are sure you aren't pregnant?" My mom asked liking back and forth between Olivia and me.

Liv's face turned red but it wasn't as noticeable as the color that spread over Mellies face.

That didn't go unnoticed my Olivia either. She was very intuitive.

"No mom." I squeezed Liv's hand.

"And how are you so sure?" My mother kept pressing.

"Do I need to take blood, it is a possibility?" Mellie finally found her bearings and asked.

"We uh.. she hasn't...We didn't." I didn't know what to say or how to explain my sex life to the two women standing In front of me.

Thankfully Liv found her words.

"We haven't had sex. I'm a virgin" she stated proudly. I smiled at her before returning my gaze back to the women.

They looked dumbfounded, confused, surprised? I couldn't pin point there exact emotions.

"Well then that rules that out doesn't it" My mother whispered glancing at the ground suddenly embarrassed.

"Okay well I best get going. Take the medicine and you should be fine in a couple more days. Call me if you need me. it's knows how to take the I.v out when you are ready." Mellie shook both mine and Liv's hand before she let herself out.

"I should be going to. It was so very nice to meet you Olivia I would love for you to come over to the house when you are feeling better. In fact I demand you come." She smiled at me. Whatever anger once resided in her eyes had now vanished. She looked proud in a way.

"I would love to take you up on that. We would love to come over right Fitz?" I smiled at the two women.

"Yes we would."

I let them talk for a few minutes before my mother said she really must be going and I walked her downstairs.

"She is beautiful Fitz and very sweet. You did a great job. I always knew you would find someone. She is good for you."

"Thanks mama." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before I sent her on her way.

"Hey" I was surprised to see her still awake when I came back upstairs.

"Hey" she whispered back as she picked at her hands. I noticed that she does it a lot when she is nervous.

"What's wrong?" I was once again by her side.

"You dated that Mellie girl? She asked her gaze not once lifting up to mine.

"Worse than that" I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I married her."

She looked up at me her eyes filled with a million questions.

"You were married?" She cocked her head to the side.

"A long time ago, we weren't in love my dad thought I needed a wife. He orchestrated the whole thing. She cheated and I did more than my fair share of sleeping around so we got a divorce. She never really got along with my Mom and I was dumb enough to not make her sign a prenup. She took pretty much everything I had."

"That is awful you don't deserve that. You said you never dated before?" She went back to picking her fingers.

"I didn't date her. We were thrown together." I pulled her hands apart and held them. Her eyes slowly drifted up to mine.

"You don't have to worry about her. She was never on my radar. My mother isn't a fan either. Mellie is narcissistic and mean. Completely 180• from you." She did her best to smile before she laid her head back on the bedpost.

"I don't feel good." She mumbled again. If I had a dollar for every time she has said that in the past two days I would be the richest person on the plannet.

"So you mention" I laughed letting go of her hands and pulling her down so she could lay down.

"I know I am a baby when I am sick. I am sorry."

"Don't be, no ther place I would rather be." I began to rub her back.

"That feels nice." She hunched over pushing her back harder against my hand.

"Abby keeps calling you." I let my fingertips message her back.

"Can you call her and tell her I am fine." She moved her head back and looked at me.

"When I feel better I want to get to know my boyfriend." She grinned at me.

"I think we can arrange that but for now get some sleep. You need all the energy you can get." I kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back.

When her eyes closed and her breathe became even I left the room.

She wanted to know about me. That alone stressed me out. I didn't want to lie to her but telling her the truth would ruin the whole operation. Lying to her wasn't going to be easy.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Flashback

**_There was a lot of confusion from the last chapter so I wanted to clarify some things with this chapter._**

**_1) Olivia really does only have a stomach flu_**

**_2) Mellie can be trusted._**

**_3) Fitz's Family knows everything they can about his occupation. _**

**_4) This chapter is a flashback in Fitz's POV_**

**_Continue reading this chapter and it will shed light on my answers. As always enjoy!! _**

**Flashback**

**"**Hey Fitz!" Mellie peeked her head through his office door.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He asked closing his laptop.

"Yeah what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Do you even read your briefings? We are getting our intel on Elijah Pope. He isn't just dealing drugs anymore. We got an executive order this morning to put two people undercover." I watched as her face litter up.

"You don't mean us?" She said in a hushed scream.

"They needed two fresh faces that no one knows. I may have talked to the director about us."

She stared to do her victory dance. It was embarrassing for the both of us.

"Okay, okay we are allowed to use our real names. Real life stories and we are getting married."

It was no secret that Mellie had a crush on me. I knew she would comply to these demands easily.

"Are you both ready?" Our director Paul asked from the hallway.

"Yes sir" we both said in unison.

Mellie waited for me before we began our walk to the conference room.

"Are you nervous?" She whispered to me.

To be honest I was petrified. At the young age of 24 going into a terrorist situation was scary. Regardless of the amount of training I have had.

"No, we got this." I nudged her shoulder as we filed into the conference room.

We were filed in on everything that was needed from us. Pretty Basic.

Hit: Elijah Pope

Eli has been selling and moving drugs across the country for the past ten years. The department of justice has been after him for even longer. Two weeks ago his wife died in a car accident. He has been spiraling ever since. He sent his daughter Olivia Pope to a boarding school, sold his home and moved into a mansion. He has several kids working for him including Jake. Jake is Olivia's best friend and has been since birth. They are extremely close but he is closer to Eli. Jake was given orders to watch Olivia. Olivia is safe for now, but we need the two of you to infiltrate Eli's system. Mellie you will play the adoring wife and Fitz you will be the one on the inside.

**Five years into the sting **

We had maid a lot of leeway getting into Eli's close circle. The only problem was Mellie. The only way to get into his close circle was to show your allegiance, he like his men to be dependable on only him. He liked to be the father in a sense. So Mellie and I had to get a divorce and she had to take all my money with her. Eli seemed to have believed it. Before I knew it I was running for him. At first it was just drugs but then it turned into something else. The secrets got thicker and harder to be let it on. I reported everything back to my director. Eli called me into his office one day. I had been working for him for about five years. He felt like I owed him my life. In reality I was looking for the final nail in his coffin. Drugs weren't what the CIA was looking for. He was selling weapons to terrosits, the problem was we didn't know how. That's where I came in.

"Hello Fitzgerald." He smiled from his seat behind his desk as I walked in.

"Hey Eli." I responded looking around the large office.

"I have a new mission for you." I sat in the chair directly infront of him.

"Okay, what is it?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I prayed my cover wasn't blown.

He laid out my mission. Run for Governor with Olivia by my side.

He wasn't aware that I knew Olivia was his daughter. He told me to use Jake as my leverage.

I never intend to be Governor or to marry Olivia. I did like I was asked. I reported back to my director he agreed that I shouldn't stop now and I should move forward with my mission.

So I got Olivia to agree with the terms and she moved in. I never intended to fall for her.

I used to be an eager CIA agent ready for a mission but now I was second guessing it all. If Olivia ever found out the truth that I knew about her since she was 13 she would never trust me. I have to lie. It is the only way to protect her.

Technically I didn't lie to her, in a way my 'father' needed us to get married. Stephan was Eli's man he has been his lawyer for quite awhile now. However Huck is an agent too. Mellie and huck are the only other two people who know my truth.

Olivia will never know that her father has commuted several crimes agianst the republic or that he even is involved in illegal affairs. She won't know that this is all a set up. One day I hope to tell her the truth. And I could only pray that we got the information we needed soon so I could cut things off between the two of us before it was to late. I am afraid that we have already crossed lines that niether of us can come back from.

**Current day:**

I watched Olivia sleep. The last seven years playing on a loop in my head. She deserved so much better than this. When she wakes up I have to feed her the same lies that I have told everyone for the past seven years. For some reason i had this weight on me about telling her. This sick feeling in my gut about lying to her. I had never had this feeling before about lying to anyone. I fear I have reached the point of no return. She had me hooked and I need to try and desperately push her away before I end up hurting her.

**_A/N okay so Fitz is CIA. He is eleven years older then Olivia so she is 20 and he is 31. Fitz of course is the good guy!! Jake is definitely the bad guy!!! In my summary I say Fitz is the devil, it was just so I could give everyone the element of surprise. Don't hate me!!!! I have been watching way to much Madam secretary. I will go more into detail but I felt like I owed you guys an explanation._**

**_Love you all _**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Get To Know Me

**So glad you guys aren't hating this story! I am sorry it took me so long to update life has been crazy! I hope you enjoy!**

My mother always told me that laughing didn't express anything. I had always doubted that affirmation, as my mother used to love laughing with my father, usually accompanied by a bottle of wine. My father had also told me that it was just a sound coming from a mouth, that it didn't mean anything. But when she laughed, it felt like the world was stopping. The way her smile started forming again, then deforming into a huge O, from which that sound came. It wasn't just a sound: It was her expression, the way her face twitched, and she threw her head back.

She was joy trapped in a single person.

She was beautiful.

"Oh, you were being serious?" she stopped laughing for only a second before her hand went to cover her mouth. I could tell she was still smiling, even with her hand covering her lower face.

She was suppose to be getting to know me, the real me. I was trying to tell her everything without blowing my cover, which was hard. She deserved to know about Jake and her father. Instead of telling her the truth I told her about my sixth grade performance of The Wizard Of Oz, where I played a tree. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Yes I am serious" she laughed again.

"Okay sorry sorry, tell me more." She was sitting propped up against the head rest on the bed, her feet kicked underneath each opposite thigh. The blanket was pulled up around her shoulders and she snuggled deeper into them.

"My favorite color is red, I have two siblings both younger than me. Teddy is my youngest brother he is around your age and he is in med school. Lauren is the middle child and she is studying to be a photographer. They are annoying but I love them a lot. They are going to love you." I thought about how long its been since I have talked to either of them.

"My mom was a doctor she retired a few years ago and my Father is a politician. He was a senator, he isn't really a nice guy. I don't go home often because of him. Teddy and I strive not to be like him."

I met her gaze, she looked almost sad for me.

"You are a great man, probably the best man. You are kind, sweet and loving." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I was instantly filled with remorse and guilt.

"I am making you marry me Liv I don't think that is to kind or sweet." I removed my hand from her hold and got off the bed. I didn't miss the hurt look on her face. I just felt like I needed space between us.

"I am honored that you chose me to be your wife. You could have any supermodel, actress, singer, slutty bartender, hot attorney or literally any other person of higher statue then me. I am just below the line of average you lowered your standards a hell of a lot. So I don't see this as a problem, I get to marry and then date a handsome man. We might be going about this the wrong way. But don't ever think that I somehow am finding my decision difficult. You are the one that should be upset, you get the raw end of the deal. But I.. I get you, what more could I want?".

Her words were spoken seriously and it hurt me. I really wish she knew the truth.

"Don't do that." I shook my head and turned to look at her.

"Don't what?"

"Don't sell yourself short. I am lucky you agreed to this. You are better than any slutty bartender or supermodel. Olivia the past week of my life has been... I cant even explain it to you. I enjoy you okay? More than I have enjoyed anyone in my life. Your are perfect so don't very say otherwise." I gave her my best smile.

"Thank you, Will you come back to bed now?" she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Yes ma'am" I crawled into bed keeping a respectable distance.

"Why didn't you just stay married to Mellie?" she asked the second I was comfortable.

"Why do you still talk to her if she treated you that way?" her face was serious.

Good question Fitz, come up with your lie.

I thought for a moment of a good reason as to why somone in there right mind would still be friends with there ex.

"You said that you won't hate me for making you marry me, do you rember your reason?"

She looked at me for a second before she answered.

"I said that you were doing it for a reason."

"Exactly, she had her reasons and I had mine. She is a good person."

She started to picked at her fingers.

"Did you sleep with her?" she didn't look at me.

The truth, we got drunk and slept together at the office Christmas party a few years ago. I figured she could know the truth.

"I slept with her once" She still didn't look at me.

"You married her and you only slept with her once?" The disbelief was obvious in her voice.

"Olivia?" She still didn't look at me.

"Liv look at me." I softly demanded. it took her a minute but her eyes flickered in my direction.

"I only slept with her once, we were friends never lovers."

"Do you think we are better off as friends too?" she went back to picking at her fingers. If she didn't stop she was going to break open her skin.

What I was thinking was Yes, but "No" came out of my mouth.

She smiled at me. "Good."

Her contagious smile had me smiling back at her.

" Anything else you want to know?"

"How did you get into drugs?"

This I had an answer for, I have recited it a hundred times before.

"My father always wanted me to be his prodigy, he pushed me to be something I wasn't so I rebelled. Turned out selling drugs was what I was good at. So I kept doing it."

"I understand that, my dad always wanted me to be a lawyer. Except I moved that was my rebellion. I moved here and I never looked back."

I knew this. I knew most things that related to her and her father.

"What happened between the two of you." I knew the answer but I asked anyway.

"When my mom died he turned into a person I didn't recognize, He started drinking a lot and the he would.." She stopped abruptly.

"What did he do?" I was afraid to ask but if she didn't tell me I would think the worst.

She reached her hands inside of my shirt that was on her small frame and pulled it off. Leaving her in only her purple cotton bra and matching panties.

She turned away from me and flexed her back muscles

That's when I saw it.

I had seen her naked a hand full of times and I had never noticed it before.

Their was a scar that started at her lower back and wrapped around to her side and stopped right below her rib cage.

I reached reached my hand out and touched it delicately. It was deep, I could tell that much from the way the scar tissue developed.

"What happened, what did he do to you?" I whispered the words getting caught in my throat.

"He had to much to drink and he gets angry. He drank all his beers so he got mad. It was late I couldn't go out, I was suppose to be studying for a test. No wasn't really something you told my Father. He pulled a knife and I tried to get away." She stopped for a minute and her body started to tremble. She was crying and my heart broke for her.

"He caught me and there was just so much blood. I couldn't go to the police so Jake came over and patched me up. That's when we became close he helped me cover up the bruises and the burns and the cuts. He felt bad and he apologized, but it never lasted he would be drunk the next day. That's why I had to get out."

I didn't say anything for a moment as I let her cry.

We (being the CIA) didn't know that Olivia was abused, if we had we would've taken her out of the house.

"I am so sorry." the words were useless coming out of my mouth.

"Don't be it isn't your fault."

She turned back to me her face was tear stained and her nose was running.

"Come here" I opened my arms and she folded herself into my arms.

My shirt was long forgotten and I could feel her warm skin against my body.

She was still sick but at this point I didn't care about the risk of being sick.

"I am so sorry this happened to you." I kissed her hair, her small body was still racked with sobs.

"I really am sorry" I rocked her in my arms.

"Really don't be, I didn't tell you for your pity. I told you so that you could know." she sniffled and buried her head into my chest.

"You don't have to put up these walls not with me and if you wanted to talk to someone, if not me then someone else I could have that arranged." I continued to rock her and hold her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around me."I like talking to you, if that's okay."

I smiled against her hair "That is perfectly okay."

"I want to thank you for taking care of me. I know I can be a handful when I am sick." she adjusted her head so that she was looking at me.

"No place I would rather be"

That was the truth. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would want to be.

She was different.

She was peace.

She felt like home.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: My Wife

I was sleeping.

Today I touched base with my handler about my mission. I explained to him the scars that I had discovered on Liv. We both felt bad, had we found more dirt on him sooner we would have been able to take her out of the home years ago.

I left the meeting with a game plan. One that I could soon set in place.

But for now I was seeping.

That was until I felt my bed dip.

Olivia had a busy schedule. Work, school studying nights with her friends and etc. We rarely got to see one another.

Another misfortune was Olivia's room was finished a couple of weeks ago.

When she left I had never felt more alone.

I hated myself for getting comfortable with her in my bed every night.

Sleeping came hard and short without her here.

Hence why I was awaken by her subtle movements.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in a sleep filled voice.

She slid underneath the blankets and into my side.

She didn't say anything but she didn't have too.

I picked up on her mood.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

I craned my neck to look at her. She had tears running down her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I began to panic.

She sniffled for a minute and snuggled deeper into my bare chest.

"I had a nightmare and I know its stupid because I'm not a kid but... I just wanted you to hold me for a second. I didn't mean to wake you up I am sorry." when she finished rambling I kissed her temple and pulled her closer happy to have her in my arms again.

"It's okay. You wanna take about it?" the sleepiness was slowly leaving my body.

I gave her a minute to compose herself before looking down at her face.

"It was about my dad." She whispered it like she was ashamed.

"He was angry." I waited for a minute and waited for her to elaborate. Soon it became clear that was all she was going to say about the matter.

"You can stay with me tonight." I whispered to her. "I have missed you Olivia." I said honestly.

She smiled against my chest. "I thought married people were suppose to see each other more often not less." she said with a laugh.

I didn't laugh.

To her the marriage license she signed was real.

Only I knew the truth, Huck made it and it was fake. She wasn't my wife. Maybe that's why I have kept her at arms length this past month.

The smile that was on her face as she signed her name to the meaningless paper was priceless. She called me husband for a week straight.

I hated myself for getting butterflies every time she said it.

"You have to worry about school I am more than okay with being out on the back burner." it wasn't a lie, her school was important to me.

"I missed you too Fitz." She met my eyes and gave me a small but brief smile.

Her hand slid down my torso and rubbed across my abs.

"Olivia" I warned

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't start something you cant finish" I hoped she would head my warning and simply go to sleep.

Sleeping with her was not part of the plan but it seemed that she had plans of her own.

It was like a switch was flipped inside of her before I could comprehend what was happening she had me on my back ad she was straddling my lap.

My dick instantly became hard.

Her lips brushed, not at all innocently. Like a tease but soft and meaningful yet demanding.

I wanted to pull away myself away before this moment consumed me and I got lost in it.

But I couldn't.

"Fitz" she whispered slowly prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

My heart stopped at the sound of my name rolling out of her perfect pouty lips.

Never in my life had I heard anything sexier.

I initiated the kiss.

I leaned in and kissed her softly and the world fell away.

It was slow and soft and comforting in ways that words could never be.

Her hands rested below my ears as she kissed me back.

I ran my hands down her spine and rested them on her ass. I pulled her closer into my body until there was no space between us and I could feel her heartbeat.

She grinded her hips harder into my throbbing hard erection. My hands quickly went to her hips stopping her movements.

She pulled back from this kiss with a puzzled look on her face.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I didn't know he didn't take me right when I signed the dumb paper. Just like I didn't know why he was stopping now.

I could tell by the way his eyes turned a stormy grey that he wanted this.

So why stop?

"What's wrong?" I asked bewildered.

"We shouldn't" was all he said as he went to move me off of him.

"Wait, I want to do it" I said with as much conviction as I could muster up.

I wanted to do it that part wasn't a lie, but I was sill scared.

"Liv, I don't thi-"

"Please Fitz." I put on my best puppy dog face.

I was begging for sex from my husband.

Gross.

But I would deal with that mind fuck later.

The next thing I knew he had slammed his lips into mine knocking the air out of me. I hardly had a second to react before he pressed his tongue against the seams of my lips and at the grant of access his tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I tangled a few fingers into his thick hair.

Momentarily I pulled away from this kiss and arched my back pressing my sports bra covered chest into his and moaning at the contact of his warm body, before I drew back into his kiss.

I felt this burning sensation deep in my gut. I felt a surge of energy every time his tongue moved in and out of my mouth.

He broke the kiss to pull the bra off of my body. I reached my hand to the roof assisting in the tricky removal off the clothing.

My breast bounced free.

His hands went to my breast. He massaged them gently and slid his thumbs across the nubs, elicitating a moan from my mouth.

When his fingers ran across my nipples I shivered in his arms.

Unable to wait any longer I begged him.

"Fitz please"

His mouth found my right nipple and began to suck on it hard.

My breath hitched and if I wasn't wet already I was drenched now.

He guided me so that I was lying down flat on my back and he was on top of me.

He kissed my neck, which had me withering underneath his touch.

I could feel him marking me up but in that moment I only cared about what I was feeling.

His breath was getting louder and faster, he had my legs wrapped around his waist and was rubbing his erection against my short clad middle.

"God your beautiful" he whispered in a low growl.

He speaks, I thought to myself.

He found my lips again for a brief kiss before he moved down my body.

"I'm going to take this off okay?" he asked as he hooked his fingers around my shorts.

I nodded, and watched as he pulled them off of me.

His eyes glanced up at me when he noticed I wasn't wearing any panties.

A devious smile stretched across his face as he slid the shorts the rest of the way off my body and discarded them somewhere on the floor.

He spread my legs and rested himself in between them.

For the first time I started to get scared.

"We don't have to ." He whispered against my lips.

"No, I want to" I said quickly before I changed my mind.

He gave me a kiss.

"We can stop at anytime okay."

I opened my eyes, unaware of the fact the I had close them.

In that moment I realized I was falling in love with him. But I decided to keep that to myself... for now at least.

"Can you talk to me? while you do everything." he let out a small laugh that made his body shake and vibrate against mine.

"Whatever you want baby."

* * *

I removed my boxers and lined myself up with her center. I tested if she was ready by rubbing a finger around her opening.

Her eyes shut immediately and her mouth formed an 'o'

A million alarms were going off in my head but she wanted this and saying no to her wasn't really my strong suit.

"Okay I am going to start slow, tell me if you need me to stop okay?"

"Okay" she whispered.

I started to enter her and she tensed up.

"You can't do that, you have to relax or its going to hurt." I rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"Right, okay sorry" her eyes were still closed and she was shaking.

"Liv, baby open your eyes and look at me." I demanded softly, her eyes pooped open and looked at me. I slid my body to cover hers until we were face to face.

I let the head of my penis slip into her wet entrance.

She tensed only a little so I stopped.

"Are you okay?" I asked searching her eyes for an answer.

"Yeah" she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Go ahead, i'm good." she smiled at me and I pushed deeper inside of her.

"Oh" She grabbed my arms.

"Still okay?"

"I think so" the smile had yet to leave her face.

I reached her barrier and stopped.

"This is going to hurt if you want to stop we can." I grabbed her hand in mine and held I tight.

"I can do this. I want to do this." She kissed me and swiveled her hips hard into mine.

With the force of her hips hitting against mine wedged my hard member deeper inside of her breaking her hymen.

"Ow" here eyes clamped shut and the expression of pain spread across her face.

I didn't move, or breathe because she was hurt and easing her pain was my first priority.

With my free hand I found her clit and rubbed small circles over it.

"You okay?" I kept my hand movements at a slow pace.

"Oh Fitz." she whispered as she moved her hips to better accommodate my member.

I rubbed her clit a little faster and harder until she was climaxing around my dick.

"Oh...Fitz...iii" her body started to tremble and I could feel her tight pussy convulsing around my cock. It took everything in me not to cum.

Once she had settled down I went to remove myself.

"No, come back" I did as I was told and slid back into her. she winced a little but held me close.

Our faces were millimeters away fom one another.

"You have to move." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"But don't leave come back." I focused on her eyes, all the different hues made me question what 'brown' even meant.

She moved her hips back from mine unsheathing hersef from me before she slowly pushed them back into mine.

She didn't break eye contact with me as she did it again.

"Fitz please, im not made of glass." she pushed her hips harder into mine and I let a moan slip from my mouth.

* * *

Finally after much begging fitz began to move in and out of me.

The inhuman noises coming from my mouth only seemed to be adding fuel to whatever fire started in Fitz.

He started slowly pulling his hard member in and out of me.

I was in heaven.

"Oh god" he said huskily as he started to pick his pace up.

"are you okay?" he asked for the umpteenth time that night.

I didn't answer I just kissed him.

The only thing that could be heard were the noises of our body joining together and our heavy breathing until he whispered he was close.

And before I knew it he was spilling his seed deep inside of me.

I fell over the edge moments later.

Neither of us spoke we just laid there in a tangled up sweaty mess.

He was still deeply imbedded into me and didn't make an effort to move.

I shifted my lower half so that he could be more comfortable.

"Oh shit sorry" he pulled himself out of me and removed his body from on top of mine before I could object.

My nipples that were already erect became harder at the sudden rush of cold air on them.

I watched him walk to the bathroom, it gave me a perfect view of his flexing back muscles and amazing ass before he disappeared behind the door.

I closed my eyes for a second, the feeling of sleep suddenly evaded my senses.

My eyes shot open at the feeling of something warm and wet touching my very sensitive center.

I flinched at the feeling.

"Sorry, I bet you're sensitive. I'll be careful" he continued to wipe me down with the warm rag.

Suddenly I became emotional. It could have been the night mare or the fact that I had just had sex or the realization that the I loved the man between my thighs, my husband.

I tried to be quite but I knew the second the hot tears started to pour form my eyes that he would know.

"Liv?" he deposited the rag in the hamper and scooped me into his arms. which only made me cry even more. He was legit perfect, what the fuck. I placed my head on his chest. My second favorite part of his anatomy. I knew my tears ad boogers were getting all over his chest but he seemed to not care so neither did I.

"Did I hurt you, are you sore?" he asked rocking me and rubbing my arms in a nurturing way.

"No, not at all, it was perfect you were perfect." I hiccupped out.

"The what's wrong are you okay?" he kissed my head and I felt even sadder.

"I just have so many emotions. just ignore them" I laughed out and wiped the tears from my face.

"You sure?" he asked looking down at me and meeting my eyes.

"I don't understand? what's wrong." I just laughed at him.

"I am just sleepy, I am good, great even I promise." I gave his jaw line a kiss and smuggled deeper into his hold.

He laid back on his pillows and held me tight.

The sun started to come up and I fell asleep in his arms.

Completely at peace.

_**Well there you have it. I know it is trash welcome to the life of a virgin 18 year old. I suck at writing things that I know nothing about. Anyhoo hope you enjoy. This chapter was a little bit of a time jump. **_


	14. Chapter 14: Pick Up

Have you ever felt like you were getting to much sleep? Like you know you should be up but no alarm has went off. That's how I felt, the suspicion that I was getting to much sleep settled in. The sun shining through the thin curtains were what pulled me officially from my sleep. Letting out a long sigh, I outstretched my arm to pull Olivia closer to me but was met with cold sheets.

I lifted my head off the pillow and blinked the sleep from my eyes. I should have been awake sooner, I knew that without having to look at my phone. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and turned it on.

I squinted my eyes at the brightness before I turned it down and looked at the time.

10:47 A.M

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

It was Friday so Olivia would be in class until one.

With that said she was off today.

I made a mental note of the texts from Stephan but the three missed calls from Huck caught my attention.

I quickly listened to the voicemail.

"Hey, We had a black out last night. You and Olivia should probably stay in today. I am still running an analysis to see what was taken but it isn't looking good. The boys at the state department think it was Eli. I am still tracking Olivia but if Eli wants her he is going to get her."

His words echoed in my brain. If he wanted her he was going to get her. Images of the scar on her back went through my head. He would have to get through me if he wanted her.

Right when I went to sit my phone down it started to ring. An image of Olivia danced across my screen. It was taken the first week she moved in. Her hair was pulled in a sloppy bun and she had only a sports bra and yoga pants on. She didn't have any makeup on but damn she was beautiful. She was smiling brightly at the camera with her tongue out. I snapped out of my haze and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey pretty girl." I said smiling hard

"Hey baby" her voice wasn't its usual cheery self.

"What's wrong?" the smile lowered from my face.

I could hear her sniffling and breathing heavily on the other end of the phone which were all tell signs that she was crying or had been crying.

I quickly stood up and threw some clothes on.

"Livvie?" I said in a panic.

"Can you come and get me? I would just call a cab but I didn't wake up in time and I forgot my purse at the house and its just been-"

"baby calm down okay?" I cut off her rambling.

"mmkay" she mumbled I heard her let out a heavy breathe.

"I am on my way are you still at the school?"

"yeah"

I was down the stairs and grabbing the keys by the door in two seconds flat.

I got in the car and started it up all while still being on the phone.

"I am on my way right now. Can you tell me what happened?" I silently prayed that there wouldn't be an traffic.

She didn't say anything for a minute but I could tell she was still on the line.

"Can we just talk about it later?" she asked timidly.

I sighed accepting defeat.

"Yeah that's fine"

"Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded which only broke my heart even more.

"I'm not mad. I am just worried that's all."

'Ok..kay" she hiccupped out. "I'll just wait for you by the parking lot."

I didn't want her to hag up but it didn't seem like I had a choice.

"Okay, I should be there in about forty five minutes. You think you will be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Bye"

Before I could form another thought she was hanging up the phone.

I broke every traffic law getting to her. Being a rational human being was no longer a thought.

Because of my failure to abide by the street laws I arrived at her college in thirty minutes.

I saw her leaning against the building she had on a pair of leggings and my shirt that nearly swallowed her accompanied by some old converses. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and her earbuds were dangling from the phone in her hand. She looked exhausted, the way her body was slumped against the stone wall. Whatever happened really put a damper on her mood.

She spotted me as I pulled the car closer to her. With out a word she swung open the door and threw herself in to the car seat with a big sigh. I watched as she fastened her seatbelt and threw her backpack into the seat behind her.

She didn't day anything until about ten minutes down the road.

"Thank you for picking me up" she spoke slightly above a whisper.

I silently grabbed her hand and gave her a warm smile.

I continued driving in a blissful silence, that was until I heard her sniffling again.

I could see her tear stricken face and my heart broke.

"Livvie, I'm at a loss here you got to tell me what's wrong baby." I pleaded which is something I swore to never do. However with Livvie I would do anything.

"I don't talk about him a lot because he just isn't a good guy. I know you said I could talk to you about him but it just feels like a burden." The last words were hiccupped out and her whole body was convulsing with sobs, making her words hard to hear and comprehend.

I knew we were talking about her father by the dejected look on her face. "Liv, you aren't and never will be a burden."

She just nodded her head unconvincingly. Her father really did a toll on her. I worry about her mental stability. She went through some pretty unimaginable things.

"I feel like everyone is miles away from me and I just want to be numb to all of it." She gave me a quick glance as if she was worried that she was hurting my feelings then the apology started to tumble unfiltered from her mouth.

"Fitz, I didn't mean I wasn't mad about the sex part because it was good and I wanted it and you didn't hurt me and trust me I wanted it actually I think I wanted it so bad with you that I convinced you into it and I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to just go into your room like that and jump your bones. I really just wanted you to be close to me the nightmare scared me and the truth is I only feel safe in your arms which is dumb because I have a boyfriend and he stole money from me and had a whole drug front running out of my house and I didn't notice so obviously I can really pick em.

She paused for a second and let the tears fall down her already red face.

"Except you picked me. I don't deserve you. Last night was one of the best days of my life. Second only to the day that is signed our marriage license. I feel like I owe you so much, I didn't know I was in such a dark place until you pulled me from the hole and showed me the light. I want to be everything you deserve and in order to try I have to tell you things that I didn't even tell Jake, But I need you not to hate me and not to look at me differently because once you know there is no going back. Just promise to look at me like the girl you saw last night and not the crazy fucked up person I am because I cant keep this all inside of me anymore. I just.. I don't.. I just"

"Want to stop the hurting" I finished her sentence interrupting the tangent she had went on. She smiled at me through her bleary tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, I just wanna stop the hurt."

* * *

_**A/N : I am back from my hiatus! Hope you guys like the update. It is kind of a cliff hanger. I promise i am going somewhere with this. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_

_** ~ XOXO D**_


	15. Chapter 15: Yellow Lillie's

_**You guys have ****waited**__** SOOOOOO long for this. I truly am is busy. **_

_**Fitz's POV**_

When we got home, Olivia asked if she could take a shower. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pity that she felt like she had to ask.

She really didn't feel like talking and I wasn't going to press her. When she felt comfortable talking, I would be there to loan me ear. At least that is what I told myself to help my bruised ego.

She shared her most sacred part of herself with me but she couldn't tell me about her father? How did that even make sense? I couldn't just sit around while she was in the shower and feel sorry for myself.

I made my way to my office so I could do something useful to help Olivia.

_**Olivia's POV**_

The hot water was burning away all the resurfaced feelings that this day had brought back. Fitz deserved and explanation because right now he probably thinks I am a crazy person. I don't blame him either.

My hands found my face and I rocked myself on the shower floor slowly rubbing the muscles in my face, a vain attempt at getting myself to relax.

Maybe I was crazy.

I stayed on the floor for a few more mites before I gave myself a pep talk and decided to rejoin civilization.

The cold air hit my body like a ton of bricks. I grabbed a towel and threw it around my petite frame finding some warmth. I didn't feel like throwing on my clothes so I found the next best thing. I grabbed Fitz's old t-shirt and famous grey sweatpants. Once I felt somewhat presentable, I made my way down stairs to find Fitz.

_**Fitz's POV**_

"Eli was at her school? And you are sure about this?" I had called Huck to get a better understanding of the security breech this morning. It appeared to be a blackout but some files were missing Jake's and Olivia's to be exact. That means Eli's is now aware of what treatment facility Jake is at and everything we have learned about Olivia thus far. Her schedule at school and where she works and at what times. He acted faster than anyone had predicted he was already in New Jersey.

"I have surveillance on Olivia. She will be fine but he was there he left her flowers. I think that's what spooked her. After she saw them the first thing, she did was call you to come and get her."

Suddenly her odd behavior became understandable.

"Anything else I should know?" The door creaked open revealing a sleepy Olivia but damn she looked good. I don't think I could imagine anyone else who would look better with her hair up in a messy bun wearing sweats that she could live in and a shirt that swallowed every curve on her body. Her makeup free face smiled sheepishly at me. Like she was asking if she could come in.

I smiled back at her and singled with my finger to come closer. She happily obliged and came on my side of the desk. TO my surprise she pulled my chair back and planted herself right on my lap. unable to tell her no. not wanting to even if I could. I welcomed her soft warm body against mine by wrapping my free arm around her petite frame.

"You still there?" Huck asked.

"Yeah sorry you were saying?"

"Just make sure she stays in and around you."

"Okay perfect thanks" I hung up before Liv had any clue what we were talking about.

Her head was lying against my chest and her fingers were following the embroidery on my shirt.

"Who was that?" she inquired without moving a muscle.

"Work" my vague response didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Work or work work" she stopped her movements for a minute to put up air quotes around work making a soft laugh escape my lips.

"DO you really want to know?" her eyes moved from my face and darted to the floor. Even when she was so close, she was so far away.

"I guess not." she shrugged.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"My dad knows I am here."

I went to interrupt her but she stopped me.

"Don't say anything just listen. I don't know how to feel about it. The second I turned eighteen I left. for good reasons and now he just shows up to dictate my life. It's like I am a twelve-year-old all over again."

She shook her head and pushed off of me turning her head to finally meet my gaze. Her brown eyes clashed against mine and the breath was knocked out of me. It amazed me how she could do that without even trying. I have known her the least out of every person in my life and she is the only person that can make all normal brain functions stop, yet somehow, she was the only person that has felt like peace. What an odd thing to feel from a person.

"I told you when we started this that" her face grew red, if that was even possible for someone with mocha skin.

"Sex" she said slightly above a whisper and darting her eyes all around my face before starring back into my eyes.

"Wasn't easy for me. That is the truth. My dad did some real bad things" my body became tense and my head instantly went to the worse thing possible. Noticing my change in stature she continued.

"No, not like that. He hit me a lot and it was only when he was completely wasted. he would wake up the next morning in a terrible mood most times forgetting the abuse the night before. But when he remembered he bought me chocolate. You know those big boxes that they sell during valentine's day?"

I nodded my head.

"I don't know how but every time he would find one and present it to me. it was way too much chocolate and I never ate it all even with Jakes help. Once he brought home his friend. His name was Michael." her hand went to her left eye almost in a trance as she continued to speak. "I will never forget the scar that stretched across his face. I didn't know at the time but he had lost a bet to my Dad and came by the house to collect."

"Liv" the tears began to form in her eyes again and she snapped her eyes to my hands that were advancing towards her.

"I tried to stop him." She started to cry harder, like there was too much raw pain inside her to be contained.

"I tried I really did but I was just a kid. HE told me he would kill me I had to listen. You understand right?"

I nodded my head.

"I tried to stop him." she repeated. I don't if she was trying to convince me or herself.

She presumed her positing against my chest breaking eye contact with me for the second and final time.

"My dad had left us in the kitchen. Michael had me pinned to the counter with his hand around my neck. It was like a fire started in my throat. I couldn't breathe. it thought he was going to kill me. Before I knew it, my hand was on the knife and it was sliding through his skin.' She was physically shaking.

"I don't think I killed him; my dad came in as Michael fell to the ground. He was shocked that his little girl who had taken so much of his abuse could do something so crazy like stabbing a person. He knew I was his whipping boy but that night... I don't know that night changed everything and I knew I had to leave. The next morning, I woke up, I thought for sure he wouldn't remember what had transpired the night before. I was wrong. I woke up to yellow lilies. They were my mom's favorite so they were always around the house until she died. it was like every trace of her vanished including the flowers. I knew that was his apologies didn't tell Jake. He would have killed my dad. I never knew my dad hated me until that night. He was willing to exchange me for anything. I knew at that point I couldn't stay"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I tell you all this now because my father only gives me yellow Lilies when he knows he has done something catastrophic. Today I went to class and on my desk was a single ye-"

"Yellow lily" finally founding my voice I finished for her.

She shook her head.

"Exactly, so my father knows I am here. worse than that he knows he has done something awful and for the life of me I can't figure out what it is he has done. Knowing my father, I won't understand until it is too late. But things are different this time around. I have you. So, I need your help, I need to know what my father has done."

It's human to have a range of emotions. It's one of the first things they teach you at the C.I.A, you are also taught that those emotions should be at standby and ready to be used at the perfect time. I was angry, blood boiling skin sweating could possibly take a small army angry. I was sad, that feeling deep in my stomach that was threatening to take control of my body. it was like a million pins and needles poking at my throat. I could have cried. Most of all I felt scared, that was a feeling I didn't feel often. I could be in a room with drug dealers and big crime bosses and I've never felt scared. I knew what her father was apologizing for. It's me. For making her 'marry me', for bringing her into my world. They also teach you that you have to mask all those emotions. Something I found possible until now.

I looked down at Olivia and I knew that I was falling for her. I wanted to protect her from everything. Even if the one thing she needed protecting from was me. If she were to find out the real reason she was here, to fulfill a purpose her father has. She was disposable to him and that m=breaks my heart. It would kill her to find out that I worked for the C.I.A. I couldn't tell her that I knew the reason behind the lily.

"I know you work and it's a conflict of interest but I need this." she said breaking my daze.

"Yeah I want to help."

Not completely a lie.

'okay good" she smiled and kissed my lips; we were only connected for a few moments but I swear it felt like an eternity before she released my lips and slid of my lap.

"Now can we go get something to eat, I'm actually starved." as if on cue my stomach growled.

"Yes ma'am." I eyed her wardrobe a smile graced my lips. Damn she was cute.

"You want to change or?"

She looked herself up and down before answering.

And then you WORK

"No, you look perfect." I smiled grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

~ _**Hope you enjoyed as always you guys are loved!**_

_**~ D**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Pool Party

"I didn't say that Abby" Olivia rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Fitz decided that he should get to know her friends. So, they invited the whole gang over for dinner and so they could take advantage of the perfect pool. That neither Olivia or Fitz had yet to use. Olivia thought it was a good idea that was until Abby started interrogating her the second Fitz went to check the burgers.

"Olivia, you didn't have to. If I was sleeping in the same bed as that man, I would be jumping his bones every day all day." Olivia just smiled. Truthfully, they only had sex the one time and both parties refused to talk about it. Abby was right she did want to jump his bones every five seconds. It was like when they had sex it opened a crazy dam and the lust and desire flooded through her. The smallest things turned her on, or maybe it just turned her on because he was doing it. Like last night he was folding laundry with that cocky half smile he wears most times. Never in her life did she think folding a towel would be so damn sexy. Just thinking about it now made her want to jump his bone. She cut her eyes at Fitz who had his back to the group with Harrison and Charlie talking his ears off. Even know in his swim trunks flipping burger he was hands down the sexiest man alive. Her eyes trailed his the muscles in his back, slowly taking in everything, remembering how it felt for her hands to be caressing his back while he was deep –

"Earth to Olivia" Quinn waved her hands in her face.

"Yeah sorry" she mumbled turning back to her friends, instantly noticing the big Cheshire grins on their faces

"You just eye fucked him and you really think we believe your lies?" Abby quipped. A smile broke out across Liv's face "I did no such thing!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"What didn't she do?" Fitz bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"She didn't fu-" Abby started before she was quickly interrupted.

"Nothing" Quinn explained rather quickly. Fitz smiled, with the obvious assumption that they were talking about him

"We know that you guys were talking about him" Harrison chimed in making his presence know which annoyed the girls to no end.

"Ugh"

"You're so annoying"

"Just shut up" the girls complained all at once with the rolling of there eyes. This only made Harrison and now Fitz laugh harder.

"It's fine really I don't mind at all. As long as it was good things" Fitz smiled down at Olivia who was spread out on one of the patio couches. Her face was growing red from embarrassment but she had the prettiest smile gracing her lips. They looked so kissable, God she was beautiful.

Abby and Quinn shared a knowing glance before they answered simultaneously "all good things"

"Promise?" Olivia added starring into his perfectly blue eyes.

"Good to know, Hope you guys are hungry because the burgers are done." Fitz said to the group but his eyes never left Olivia. I mean, how could they? She had on the sexiest bikini he had ever seen in his life. The bright pink of the suit complimented her perfect brown skin in a way that should be illegal. The worst part is he didn't think she even knew what she was doing to him. She was by far the Sexiest women he has ever seen. His eyes were glued to her ever since she walked outside.

"Soooo, are we gonna eat?" Abby asked after an uncomfortable amount of time passed with the two love birds just staring in each other eyes.

Fitz cleared his throat and broke the eye contest with Liv.

"Yes, You guys can help yourselves. There are plates next to the grill."

The group slowly made their way to the grill, with the exception of Liv and Fitz.

"Abby seems to be warming up to me" Fitz said as he wrapped his arm around Liv's tiny body.

She reveled in the feeling of his arm around her, "Yeah, you have no idea" she said with a laugh.

She looked on at her crazy Friends. Harrison was punching Charlie and trying to get first in line. They were so childish . Abby and Quinn were laughing, probably at the boys behavior while they dangled their feet in the pool. They looked happy and with them worrying about her constantly they need this break.

"Thanks for doing this Fitz" In a spur of the moment decision she kissed him on the cheek and left his embrace. He was left in trance watching her walk away. He was in trouble.

* * *

After a interesting game of never have I ever and several laughing fits her friends had finally left. Oliva rembered why she hated having parties. She hated to clean up after grown adults. Lucky for her she had Fitz as company.

"I still can't believe you have never had a surprise party." He said chuckling as he picked up plates from the patio table and threw it into a black trash bag. "I hate surprises, plus no one ever remembers my birthday. I don't even think Abby and Quinn know. I just hate celebrating them I guess." She shrugged as she wiped down the island at the bar.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She didn't know what she was saying broke his heart. He knew that her birthdays were rarely celebrated. When they had eyes on Eli he never bought cakes or even presents aside from the lilies.

"Jake didn't celebrate with you?" Now that was a question he really didn't know. Even if he was a fake boyfriend he should have known and done at least that much. Right?

"No, Come to think of it he never even asked. Maybe it was the drugs?" Definitely wasn't the drugs he thought as she began to collect beer bottles.

"Your birthday is May 18th, you will be able to drink this year. The big 21" He said half heartedly.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I don't think it was the drugs. I just think he was a shitty boyfriend." Her cheeks began to get read but her gaze never faltered. "I think that because of your relationship with your dad you are not going to really have the best record with picking guys".

Now e was saying she had daddy issues and she asked just that "are you implying I have daddy issues?" she said getting angry.

"Would that be so wrong to assume? I think Jake was a weak, nothing to offer and useless and and not a man that's for sure" he said matter factly. "Choosing him was poor decision making on your part." He finished strong.

She just stared at him, mouth agape.

"He wasn't weak. He was the strongest person I had ever met. You don't get to talk to me about him ever again. He was so strong. So stong that the days I couldn't be he was strong enough for the both of us. He was the greatest guy I had ever meant until you gave him drugs. You made him what he was, the shell of the man I fell in love with . That was all you. My Jake was perfect before you got ahold of him. You ruined him, you ruined, us and for what? To force me to marry you!" she was hysterical at this point. Hot tears streamed down her face making her eyes puffy.

"You say he wasn't a man but what does that even mean to you. Force women into marriage?" She stopped as if it was an actual question.

He just looked at her with a stone face, void of any and all emotions, like always.

"Are you listening to me? I want to know what you think makes you so much better?" Finding some courage buried deep inside of her she approached him. The anger was evident in her face and he realized he had crossed a line.

"I would remember your birthday that's all." He mumbled.

"Do you think your some great macho man just because you remember a simple date? I don't like birthdays okay! I never have, did you miss that part? Do you seriously think I care about a birthday? Ugh! News flash if a girl says she doesn't want something it isn't your job to convince her that she does. Do you understand that? No means No it does not mean convince me. This is my life we are talking about do you think this is all just some sick twisted game where you take advantage of random girls who are half your age?"

It was like a flipped switch in Fitz's head. His face was no longer a void, but Olivia was beginning to think that she preferred it a void of emotion because the anger that was currently present scared her. She realized she had gone too far.

"You think I took advantage of you?" he spat angrily. They were inches away from each other's face. "Any girl would love to be stuck in a million-dollar home with maids and chefs." He was in her face now and she knew the tears streaming down her cheeks was giving him the satisfaction that he did not deserve.

"You act like I wanted this! I never said please Fitzgerald practically kidnap me, force me to marry you and keep me on lock down in your house. Take my loving boyfriend, pump him full of drugs and lock him in some rehab and tell me that I can never see him. I was doing fine on my own don't you dare make me out to be some gold digger! I never wanted any of this, I never wanted you or this big stupid house and I definitely didn't want to give you the most sacred part of myself. You took advantage of me, I was vulnerable and you knew that. You used me as some sexual object just to get you off. You ruined me" His eyes turned grey while his face turned a dark shade of red.

He only saw red. He was not trained to deal with this. He didn't know how to react to her. His anger was something he could no longer control. The beast was unleashed and that was the years of training and discipline were suddenly erased from his mind.

"I didn't take advantage of you." He said quietly but dripping with hate and anger. "you were practically whoring yourself out to me. I didn't go to your room. I didn't beg to be fucked. That's what's wrong with you virgins. You act all high and mighty but in reality, you are all just sluts waiting to be released. You're right I shouldn't have insinuate you were a gold digger when in reality you are just a crazy slut."

No one had ever called her a slut before. Absolutely no one. I guess everyone just knew she was a virgin. So, she never knew how she would react that was until this point.

Before she even could comprehend what, she was doing her open hand went up to his face and was mere milliseconds from contact before he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip that made her wince.

"Wanna try that again baby?" he asked with a condescending smirk.

She ripped her hand out of his grip. Her tears fell down at a more rapid pace as she began to sob.

"And to think I was actually starting to like you, go to hell Fitz" with that she left him on the patio. A perfect day ruined.

_**AN**_

_**I hope everyone is staying home and being safe! My prayers go out to all of you guys. I tried a ****different**** POV on this one. Let me know if you guys hate it. Our favorite couple obviously hit a ruff patch but don't worry they will makeup. Now that i haven no work and school i will be updating a lot more. I have so many ideas in my head so I am thinking about putting a pause on Blood Runs Thick. Just food for thought. Who knows what i will do. **_

_**Hope your days are amazing and as always you all are so LOVED!**_


End file.
